Sakuro High School
by AmTheLion
Summary: Tala was boiling with anger. /How dare he touch him like that./ He couldn't believe what he was thinking. Kai didn't belong to him, and besides he wasn't gay like Kai...or was he? YAOI TalaXKai
1. The new student

**AmTheLion:** Hi everyone, finally I'm starting my new story. This is my first yaoi story, and it's with Tala and Kai. So enjoy everyone ;P

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or it's characters. I do however own this story, it's ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The new student**

Tala watched the landscape pass by the bus window. He was on his way to his new school, Sakuro High School, a boarding school just for boys, located on Sakuro Island. He was the only passenger on the bus this late autumn morning. The only sound was the bus engine and the bus driver's radio. He sighed and continued looking out the window. There, not too far away, he could see the island. The autumn leaves painted the trees and water in breathtaking colours. The bus stopped by the bridge that connected the island to the rest of the world. Stepping off the bus Tala noticed a black Mercedes and two men in black suits waiting for him. Slowly he walked over to them.

"Mr. Ivanov. Welcome to Sakuro Island and the boarding school for boys," one of the men said. He had thin grey hair, which looked newly shaved, was a bit over average height and had cold grey eyes. _He looks strict_. Tala thought. The other man was dark, bold, very tall and well trained. He also wore black sunglasses, so Tala guessed he was some sort of private driver or body guard.

"Get into the car Mr. Ivanov and we'll drive to the school. Unless you want to walk that is."

There was no humour in the grey haired man's voice as he said those words, and Tala had no doubt they would leave him behind if he didn't follow quickly.

"Yes sir," was his only reply, as he silently got into the back seat, before they drove towards the middle of the island where the school and dorms were located.

* * *

Tala felt like he was an exhibition. The moment he got out of the car, everyone turned their heads and looked at him. All of the students wore the same uniform as him. It consisted of a white shirt, pinkish red blazer or jacket with the school logo, brown pants and black shoes. To finish it was a green tie. He swallowed and started walking towards the dorms. In the car the grey haired man, who had turned out to be the principal, had told him where to find the dorms and what room he was staying in. He also said that his room-mate would show him around and explain everything to him. As he walked he felt the eyes of the other boys follow him. With a sigh he started walking a bit faster. Soon he found himself at the dorms and in front of his room,

"Room 201, this is it."

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside he found…

* * *

On one of the two beds lay a guy with two toned blue haired. He had his arms crossed behind his head, feet resting on the edge of the bed and closed eyes, like he was taking a nap. The moment Tala fully opened the door, the guy opened his eyes and revealed a pair of breathtaking violet orbs. Tala ended up staring at him. He'd never seen a guy that handsome before. They looked at each other for a moment, before the blue haired guy smirked and got on his feet.

"Kai Hiwatari," he said and held out his hand. He didn't have any expression on his face, which made it look like he didn't really care. Tala shook his hand.

"Tala Ivanov," he replied. Kai just nodded before he turned around and put on his shoes. Tala noticed his stuff had already been brought there, and was now standing beside the second bed. He walked over to it and was about to unpack when Kai stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he asked blankly, still with no expression.

"Unpacking," Tala answered with a strange look at the blue haired teen.

"Later. I'll show you the school. Come on."

Kai walked out the door and Tala had to hurry to put down his stuff and lock the door before following him.

* * *

Kai showed Tala everything in the school grounds, from the classrooms and cafeteria, to the park and school pool. The buildings were Victorian in style, surrounded by fountains and Sakura trees.

"So that's why it's called Sakuro Island," Tala realised.

"Mhm, since you came here at this time, you missed the flowers. But they'll be back in time for spring," Kai explained. Tala nodded while his eyes continued to explore the surroundings.

"Come on, let's go eat dinner."

The blue haired teen lead him to the cafeteria, where the meal they were given was lasagne, with ice cream for dessert.

* * *

When they came back to their room Tala sank down on his bed.

"Puh, I'm so full. Thanks for showing me around Kai."

He looked over at the other guy who only answered with a "hn" before lying down on his own bed. The red headed teen looked at him for a moment before he sighed and resumed unpacking. Kai followed him with his purple eyes. Tala was actually quite handsome. He had a well toned body, flaming red hair, milk white skin and ice blue eyes.

"Kai could you tell me more about yourself?" Tala asked.

"What?" Kai stared at his back a bit surprised.

"You know. What you like to do and so on. If we're going to be room-mates for the next few years it would be wise to know. I'll tell you about me afterwards okay?"

He glanced over his shoulder at the other teen on the bed, who silently stared back.

"What do you want to know?"

Tala turned back to his luggage as he replied, "What do you like to do?"

"Many things."

The red head turned and glared at Kai, he replied with a sight, before talking again, "Fine. I like parties…and drawing."

Tala grinned and turned his back to him again.

"Okay. Have a girlfriend?"

"No, I'm gay."

Tala froze, before he turned around and looked surprised at Kai, who had no expression at all.

"Really?"

"Have a problem with it?" the blue haired teen growled.

"No. You just don't seem like the type.

Kai just looked at him and Tala felt like he was seeing right through him.

"And you?"

"What? No… I'm not gay..." Tala quickly turned around once again and hurriedly continued to unpack. He could still feel Kai's lavender orbs on his back, and he could swear he was smirking too. _At least not that I know._ Tala added silently in his mind.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 1. Hope you liked it.

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter

**Writer: **AmTheLion**  
BETA reader: **Kai21

**Please leave a review.**


	2. The Drama class

**AmTheLion:** Thanks to everyone who had reviewed, favorite or put my story on their alert lists. Thanks to that I managed to finish this next chapter so fast. Maybe I'll be able to make the third one this week as well.  
Hope all of you will continue to enjoy the story.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, it's ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Drama class**

Tala sighed. The teacher was babbling about mathematic formulas and how and when to use them. Besides him, Kai was leaning back in his chair, with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, apparently sleeping. Tala glanced out the window. The rain hammered heavily on the window sheds. It had been raining for the last few weeks, since Tala arrived at the school, and it was no sign of it stopping anytime soon.

"Mr. Ivanov, am I boring you?"

The teacher's hard words surprised him a little and he stared at the man behind the desk.

"You're not new anymore Mr. Ivanov. You know the rules, keep your eyes on the blackboard."

"Yes sir," the red haired teen replied, before the teacher went back to explaining the formulas.

* * *

Kai glanced over at Tala. They were sitting in the library finishing the history homework. The red head was reading one of the pages with a frown. Then he sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"Why do we have to learn all this, it's not like we'll use it later anyways."

He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, still frowning. Kai grinned, but didn't answer, he just kept looking at Tala.

"Why are you staring at me Kai?"

He opened his eyes and returned the blue haired teens gaze. For a moment they looked at each other, before Kai closed his eyes and shrugged. Tala kept on looking at him as he returned his attention to the homework.

"Kai…can I ask you something?"

As the purple orbs once again meet his ice blue ones, the red head had to swallow before continuing.

"How do you know that you're gay?" he felt his cheeks warm up and he guessed he was blushing a little. Kai stared at him for a few long minutes.

"Boys taste better than girls, it's that simple," he answered then turned back to the books once again.

_It can't be that simple, can it?_ Tala asked himself before hesitatingly returning to the books as well.

* * *

"More emotion Mr. Ivanov! More emotion!" a short and chubby, blue eyed man in his mid 40's walked hastily up on stage. His curly patina blond hair was a screaming contrast to his tanorexic skin. He wore a lavender shirt, beige khaki pants and white moccasins topped with a silver silk scarf and a light coloured wool jacket. In his right earlobe hung a single silver earring.

"Mr. Ivanov, have you no passion? You're madly in love with Garland and have decided to tell him. You're exited, nervous. Have you never been in love boy?"

Tala stared at his drama teacher. Ever since it had been decided that they were doing a Christmas play he had felt uneasy in every drama lesson. That it was a play about gay boys and Christmas didn't really bother him. What bothered him was that he had one of the lead roles with Garland, the school's most popular guy and boyfriend, that was defiantly troublesome. The red head glanced over at his roommate. _Damn Kai is so lucky he got an easy role, as one of Santa's elves._

"Mr. Ivanov, Tala, listen to me," the teacher placed an arm around the teens neck, "If this gay thing is bothering you…"

"It's not!" Tala quickly said. For some reason he didn't want anyone to think that that was the problem, especially not Kai.

"It's just…I haven't been in a play before."

He stared down at his shoes, suddenly afraid to look at anyone.

"Sir, why don't you go through some of the other scenes we're not in, and I'll talk with Tala," Garland's voice cut through Tala's thoughts, and a little later the two of them were sitting in one of the back rows talking.

* * *

"You really never been in a play before?" Garland asked. Tala just shook his head.

"Well then I understand why you're nervous. But just relax. We'll take it slow okay? By the time we're performing, you'll know all your lines and you'll do great," his voice was confident and friendly, making the red haired teen feel more relaxed.

"Sure. I'll just have to rehearse a bit more," he said. As he looked down at the stage, he found a pair of purple orbs glaring in their direction. The moment Tala looked at him, Kai quickly turned away like it was nothing.

_What was that about?_ Tala wondered, and decided to ask when they were back in their room.

* * *

"Kai?"

"Umph," was the grumpy reply he got when they were back in their room.

"Why were you glaring at me and Garland when we were talking in drama class?" Tala sat on his bed watching the blue haired guy take off his uniform.

"Because I know what Garland is after, that's why. And you don't want that," he growled as he removed his shirt, showing his well trained body. Tala caught himself staring at the muscular back of the other teen and quickly looked out the window instead.

"We were just talking about the play. He said he would help me get into character."

Kai threw his shirt down on the bed and turned towards Tala,

"You don't get it do you? I'm not the only gay guy in this school. Garland is known for changing boyfriends constantly. When he gets tired of one he finds a new one, and now he has his eyes on you."

Kai was mad, his eyes burned with hatred. Tala looked surprised,

"Kai you know I'm not gay, so relax. I only agreed to be in that role because the teacher will give me extra credits for it. Seriously, you're acting like a girl that just got dumped." The redhead couldn't help but smile at his own comment. But it only seemed to make Kai more irritated.

"Fine, if you're going to be that naive." He turned around again and quickly changed before getting into bed. Then with his back towards Tala he pretended to be asleep. Tala sighed. He had no idea why Kai was acting like this. Did he really think Tala was that naive and that he would get together with Garland? The red head shook his head before undressing and getting into his own bed.

_The hell I will!._ Was his final thought before he turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 2. What's up with Kai? And his he right about Garlands intentions?  
Will Tala manage to do a good play when that time comes?  
Either way continue to review or I might have to put up a limit again.

**Author:** AmTheLion**  
BETA reader: **Kai21

**Please leave a review.**


	3. You idiotic red head!

**AmTheLion:** Here's chapter 3, enjoy :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: You idiotic red head!**

It's November. Some days it's cold, others it's not. Sometimes it snows, other times it rains. Today it was snowing. So as Tala and Kai were sitting and eating breakfast, the red head looked out the window with a smile. Kai watched him for a moment before he asked,

"You like snow?" Tala turned to him still smiling,

"Yeah I love snow."

Kai continued to look at him for a moment, before he smirked and glanced out at the falling white glitter. A few days had passed since Kai's outburst after the drama lesson. Since then Kai had helped Tala practice his lines. He said it was to help him out, but Tala had a feeling it was to keep him away from Garland as well. Tala picked up his toast while he looked at the blue haired teen in front of him. The glittering snow reflected in this purple orbs making it look like they were sparkling.

_I'm starting to understand why so many admire and like Kai. He's actually quite handsome. I'm not even gay, and still I think that._ Those breathtaking eyes turned to look back at him. Kai raised an eyebrow at his roommate. Tala blinked and realized that he had been staring at Kai. Quickly he turned and looked out the window, as a light blush crept up his cheeks.

"What?" he asked, a bit nervous.

"You're blushing," Kai stated calmly. Tala didn't reply, which made Kai smirk. The blue haired teen took a sip of his tea while watching the red head's nervous motions, with a light smile.

* * *

"Yes, yes much better Mr. Ivanov. You still lack that final hint of emotion, but much better," the drama teacher smiled delightedly over their acting. Tala couldn't help but smirk and glance over at Kai, who smirked back.

"He's right. You improved a lot, even without my help," Garland smiled and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder.

"Kai has helped me out," he said. Garlands smile faded and he glanced over at Kai.

"Is that so?" The two stared at each other for a moment, before the silver haired teen turned back to Tala with a smile,

"Don't forget that I'm the one you're acting with, so let's rehearse together from now on okay?!" Tala stared at him, realizing that it wasn't really a question, but more of a demand.

* * *

"…but Santa, who can have stolen the sledge?"

Tala felt a bit strange, sitting in the library rehearsing lines with Garland. The silver haired guy looked at him with a smile. _Exactly how did this happen?_ Tala asked himself.

* * *

"_But Kai you said you would __rehearse__ with me today." The two teens were standing in their room after the days lessons were finished._

"_I know Tala, I'm sorry. But I have a paper to hand in tomorrow, so I have to finish that first. I'll __go through your lines__ with you later okay?" as he talked Kai found some of his notes and books to use in his writing. Tala sighed._

"_No, just forget it. I can do it on my own." _

_With that the two boys parted inside the library, Kai went to the computers while Tala went and found a more hidden section to practice his lines._

_A little while later a person approached the red headed teen. _

"_Hello Tala." _

_Looking up the teen found Garland standing in front of him with a smile, _

"_You rehearsing for the play?" __Tala nodded._

"_And Kai isn't with you?" He shook his head, and Garland's smile widened,_

"_Well let's rehearse together then."_

* * *

Tala sighed and dropped down in one of the chairs.

"Let's take a short break okay?" the silver haired teen said and leaned back in his own chair. Tala blinked and looked at Garland, who was still smiling.

"You're actually quite handsome you know. I bet you'll be very popular after the play," he stated still smiling. The red haired boy felt a light blush creep up on his cheeks, which made Garland's smile widen even more.

* * *

Kai had finally finished his essay, so he went looking for Tala. As he passed another shelf and found Garland sitting with a blushing Tala, a boiling anger rose up inside him. Then the red head noticed him and blinked, confused.

"Kai you finished your essay already?" The silver haired guy turned around slowly and looked at the new arrival with a triumphal smile,

"Kai, how nice of you to join us."

If looks could kill Tala had no doubt Garland would have died from the glare Kai gave him. Suddenly those eyes flicked over to Tala. The red head became pale and those burning eyes sent chills down his spine. Without a word he gathered his papers and silently walked over to his roommate. With a final glare at Garland, the blue haired teen spun around and started marching out of the library, Tala followed without a word.

"I'll see you later Tala. And don't worry, I'll save you from Kai another time," the silver haired teen said confidently as they walked out the door. As he did Tala heard a deep growl from his blue haired roommate.

* * *

Kai slammed the door shut behind them, resulting in Tala jumping from the loud noise.

"I told you didn't I!? I said you should keep away from him if you didn't want to get hurt! HE'S A FUCKING PLAYER, YOU IDIOTIC RED HEAD!"

There was no doubt that Kai was mad. No not mad, furious. He yelled so loud Tala was sure the whole dorm could hear it. He sank down on his bed, not daring to take his eyes off the fuming teen. Kai stood over him and was almost shaking in pure anger. His usually calm and ignorant roommate was steaming. Tala had never thought Kai could be this mad, and still he couldn't help himself from asking why.

_This can't just be about me rehearsing with Garland. It has to be something else behind it._ The red haired teen stared at the blue haired boy as he screamed about how stupid he was. Then finally he opened his mouth, and just as the other one took a deep breath, he asked,

"Kai, were you and Garland together?" The blue haired boy froze. His face slowly turned pale white and he stared at Tala in surprise.

"I…I…" he stuttered and Tala knew he had hit the right place.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 3. Now I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but since people won't review on their own I have too.  
No more updates before I've gotten **at least 5 reviews**.  
Sorry to those of you who always do review but since others don't I have to be strict. If you're good it'll be a Christmas special in not so many chapters ;)

**Author: **AmTheLion**  
Beta Reader**: kai21

**Please leave a review.**


	4. Kai’s regrets

**AmTheLion:** Here's chapter 4. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I've had so much to do the last weeks. Either way, I'm back so enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kai's regrets**

"I…I…" Kai stuttered with a pale face and shocked eyes. Tala's blue eyes were locked on him, waiting for an answer. Kai closed his mouth and stared back at him.

"Tell me Kai," the red head said firmly. The blue haired teen took a deep breath before sighing in defeat. He dropped down on his bed, on the opposite side of the room to Tala.

"It was when I first came here. You know Garland is a year older than us, so when I first meet him I looked up to him. I was just 13..."

* * *

_Kai stood in the hallway watching everyone say goodbye to their parents. He didn't have anyone to say goodbye too, he's grandfather hadn't even bothered to __come on his first day of school__._

"_Hi there." His violet orbs fell on a silver haired boy besides him. He was smiling at him. Kai __backed away from the older boy a little__. _

"_Don't be afraid. My name is Garland. What's yours?" the silver haired boy continued to smile._

"_Kai__," the__ younger one answered and looked __at the other boy with a curious look on his face__._

"_Well Kai, don't you have anyone to say goodbye __to__?" __The blue haired one shook his head._

"_I see. Well you want me to show you around?" Garland asked. Kai nodded. The older boy held out his hand for the younger one to take. He stared at it for a moment __before he took it, a bit hesitantly__. Garland smiled and started __the tour of the school__._

* * *

_Kai was 14. He was sitting under a sakura tree in the school grounds, together with Garland. The younger one was reading a book, while the older sat there watching him._

"_Kai…" Garland said after a while._

"_Hm__?" Kai answered still reading._

"_I've fallen in love with you__," the__ silver haired boy said. Kai __looked up at him, surprised__. He already knew that Garland was gay, that was one of the first things he had learned about the older boy, but he never expected that __admission__. He blinked._

"_I mean it Kai." Garland said seriously._

"_You never kissed anyone right? So you don't know if you like boys or not."_ _Kai blinked again at the older boys comment. Then the silver haired boy leaned closer to him. With a smile and no hesitation, he kissed Kai passionately._

* * *

"So Garland was your first kiss?" Tala asked as his room-mate took a breath. Kai nodded.

"Not only that. He was the first person I ever trusted." The blue haired boy looked thoughtfully down at his hands,

"He was the one who made me realize I was gay." Tala nodded, but didn't say anything. The story wasn't over, and he was waiting for the twist at the end that he knew would come. Kai sighed and continued the story.

* * *

_He was 15. A new year, and school year. But it didn't matter to Kai. He had a boyfriend, a boyfriend he had been with for a year. Kai never thought having a boyfriend could make him this happy. He was walking down the hallway when he saw it. Garland was standing with one of the new students. He cupped the younger boys chin and tilted his head up, then slowly leaned down towards him. The younger boy was in a trance. The other young boys around the two looked at them with big and admiring eyes. Then their lips touched and Kai's __heart shattered into__ pieces. Garland broke the kiss with the boy and smiled._

"_Aren't you tasty__," he__ said and licked his lips. The younger boy turned a deep red, but continued to look at him like he was a god. Kai became furious. He stamped over to the two, which made Garland turn around. When he saw Kai he was a bit surprised._

"_Kai I didn't see you." __The blue haired boy didn't answer. Just raised his hand and hit Garland as hard as he could, right in the face._

"_Don't ever talk to me again," he sneered before storming off to his room._

* * *

Tala stared at his room-mate.

"He cheated on you?" he asked, shocked. Kai nodded.

"Later I found out he had been doing that the whole time we were together. And before me too." Finally the red head understood why Kai didn't like or trust Garland, and with good reason.

"I don't get it…" he said.

"Don't the rest of the students on the school know?" he asked.

"They know, they just don't care," Kai replied. The two fell silent. It was getting dark, and since they hadn't turned on the light, they could barely see more than each other's silhouettes.

"Kai…" Tala's voice was low and wondering.

"mh?" Kai looked at him true the darkness of their room.

"Have you been in love since Garland?" For a moment it was quiet, and Tala almost thought that his room-mate wouldn't answer.

"No. I haven't. And I don't want to be either. I don't want to be hurt again." The red head blinked and stared at the blue haired teen's outline.

"At least you know that much," He whispered before he went to bed.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 4.

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Kai21

**Please leave a review.**


	5. The Christmas play

**AmTheLion:** Here's chapter 5. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update, but I've had so much to do, and totally forgot about the writing XD Either way, I'm back so enjoy the chapter :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Christmas play**

Tala lay quietly and was staring up at the ceiling. It was the middle of the night and normally the red head would be sleeping by now, but not tonight. He couldn't get Kai's words out of his head. They were still clear from earlier that night.

"_I don't want to hurt again"_Tala swallowed and slowly closed his eyes.

_Kai must have been crushed when he saw Garland kiss that other boy._ The red haired teen groaned, his anger growing at the silver haired guy for what he did, and how he still acted around Kai. He opened his eyes and once again looked up at the dark ceiling. With a sigh he rolled over on the side and placed his eyes on his room-mates figure.

_I'm sorry you got hurt Kai. If I can, I'll prevent it from happening again._ With that in mind he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

During breakfast Tala was quiet, in fact he hadn't said a word that whole morning. He sat there eating quietly while looking out the window. Kai was getting irritated. He groaned, catching the red head's attention. The purple orbs fell on him with a demanding look. Tala blinked in surprise.

"Are you going to be silent for the rest of the day?" Kai growled. His room-mate opened his mouth, then closed it again. The blue haired teen glared at him.

"Damn it Tala. Say something!" He slammed his fist in the table so the whole thing shook, making Tala jump.

"I'm sorry." the red head finally said. But the glare was still present.

"I'm sorry I made you mad by rehearsing with Garland."

His voice was low and he looked troubled, but it was the words that made Kai's stare turn into surprise.

"What? Is that the reason you haven't said anything? Because you're sorry for that?" the other one nodded and stared at his plate. The blue haired guy sighed then gave his room-mate a little smile.

"Forget it. You didn't know. And I over reacted." The ice blue eyes raised and looked at him and they both turned quiet. A small smile crept up the red head's face, he nodded, then turned back to his breakfast, more relaxed.

* * *

Tala grinned. They were talking about the play while walking down the hall, after half a day with boring lessons.

"Honestly, if I didn't know better I would say the drama teacher is gay." The red head chuckled.

"He is," his blue haired room-mate stated with a grin. Tala couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Seriously," Kai replied.

"No wonder the play ends the way it does. At first I thought it was because this is a boy school." The two sat down at their usual table and started their lunch. The red haired teen looked at his room-mate, who was concentrating on his food. Tala smiled and looked out the window like he usually did. The snow was falling, it was minus seven degrees and the beginning of December.

_Only a few more weeks and it's time to perform the play._ The red head thought and took a piece of toast. The two spent the day rehearsing lines for the play, whenever they weren't in class. The day of the performance was getting closer and the two wanted to make sure they remembered everything.

* * *

Time passed quickly, and before Kai and Tala knew, it was the last day of school before Christmas vacation, and the day of the performance. Back stage, before the start of the play, the two teens stood encouraging each other, well Kai was encouraging Tala since he was extremely nervous.

"Relax, you'll do fine. You know all the lines and what to do, so you have nothing to worry about," the blue haired teen said.

"It's not that I'm nervous about. It's Garland. I really don't want to do this Kai, I never did," his room-mate sighed.

"It's a third of our grade Tala. You've got to do it." Those purple orbs locked with his room-mates ice blue ones. They stood there looking at each other as Garland walked up to Tala's side. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Ready for performance? You look great. I do hope Kai rehearsed with you enough," the silver haired male said. Kai glared daggers at him and the red head removed the hand from his shoulder with an angry look.

"Of course he did. Well it's starting see you Kai," Tala said and walked towards the stage entrance. The curtains went up and everyone clapped. The red haired teen took a deep breath and walked out on stage.

* * *

"... You saved Christmas Chad." Garland's voice sang out of the speakers.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Tala replied. The two of them were standing alone on stage at the end of the play.

"Oh Chad, I can't hold it back anymore. It's Christmas eve and we've been through so much together, I just have to tell you how I truly feel," the silver haired teen said with much passion.

"What do you mean Dan?" the red haired one asked.

"I love you Chad. I always have," the tallest one said.

"Dan, I love you too, but I never found the courage to tell you," the smaller one replied with much feeling.

"Oh Chad," Garland looked relieved at Tala then leaned in towards him. This was the big ending scene. The one thing Tala hadn't rehearsed. Back stage Kai restrained himself from running out on stage and hitting Garland. The crowd was on the edge of their seats and as the two on stage finally kissed everyone gasped before clapping and cheering as the curtains closed in front of the two kissing males.

* * *

The cheering and clapping continued as did Garland. The play was over and the curtains closed, but the silver haired teen was still kissing Tala. The other actors came up on stage and the curtains opened again just as the red head pushed away the other boy. Everyone of the actors stood holding hands and bowed for the applauding audience. As the curtains closed the final time, Tala was relived to let go of Garlands hand and walk in the opposite direction. Back stage Kai walk up to his younger friend.

"What was that?!" he asked angrily.

"I don't know, he wouldn't let go," the red haired boy replied, uneasily. Kai growled at Garland's actions.

* * *

Later there was a party with music, food and people exchanging presents before going home for Christmas. Tala and Kai had decided to stay at the school for the holidays. During the party many came and complimented the red head on his acting skills and many just stood admiring his beautiful looks. The shock red hair and pale white skin along with his ice blue eyes entranced more than one student and teacher. All the time, Kai stood right beside him glaring at everyone. But no one noticed because they were too busy with Tala. The red haired teen didn't notice either, because he was so overwhelmed by all the attention.

Garland came over to them and put an arm around Tala's neck, making the red head's newly gotten fans hold their breaths, hoping for a new kiss.

"I knew you would become popular as soon as they saw you on stage," he said with a smile. Tala felt uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure," he mumbled while trying to get free from the silver haired male's grip.

"You know, you tasted better than I expected. Almost addictive," Garland continued while looking him in the eye and raising his chin. The others in the room gasped and watched them expectantly. The silver haired teen leaned closer and Tala knew he would kiss him again. But he didn't know how to get away. Just as their lips were about to touch, someone grabbed the red heads collar and pulled him away. He stumbled backwards before seeing his room-mate walk in front of him, parting him from Garland.

"Leave him alone Garland," Kai growled. The silver haired male smirked.

"What's the matter Kai? You afraid I'll steal your friend? Have you fallen in love again? Have you really gotten over me?" as he spoke his smile turned into a wide grin. Tala felt hatred for him from that moment on. He had disliked Garland before, but now he hated him. Kai's eyes filled with hatred and, something else that Tala couldn't understand. With that glare the blue haired teen raised one arm, and before anyone could do anything, Kai slammed his fist in Garlands face, making him fall back.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Garland. I know what you're like, and what you're willing to do to get what you want. I won't let you use Tala like you used me," he sneered before grabbing his room-mate's hand and pulling him with him back to their room.

* * *

When the blue haired teen closed the door behind them, he let out a revealed sigh. Tala smiled while watching his roommate.

"Thank you Kai. I really need to be saved there." Kai looked at him a bit surprised, but when he saw the smile on the red head's face he couldn't help but return the smile. Tala dumped down on his bed and leaned back against the wall. Kai stood watching him for a moment before he sat down on his own bed. They sat like that talking for a while before they went to bed.

A few days later it was Christmas eve. Christmas dinner was arranged in the cafeteria and for the occasion the two room-mates put on black suits. When they walked into the cafeteria the others started to mumble and smile at them, but the two just ignored it. After dinner they went to the social room where there was a Christmas tree. They talked, ate Christmas candy and gingerbread hearts, while drinking hot chocolate. When the day was over the two went back to their room and fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

The moon was shining true the curtains and onto the two sleeping teenage boys. Kai opened his eyes and looked over at his room-mate. Tala was still sleeping, his breath was steady and slow. Slowly the blue haired guy sat up. He found something in the drawer in his night-table, then got on his feet and walked quietly over to the other's bed. He sat down and looked at Tala, wondering if he should wait until morning. But Tala had noticed that he sat down on his bed, because he tiredly opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Kai?" he grunted tired. The blue haired teen just smiled.

"Hi." He said and continued to watch as his room-mate sat up in bed.

"What is it?" the red head asked rubbing his eyes as he was sitting up.

"Here," was the only reply he got, along with a little package handed to him by his room-mate. He looked at Kai, confused.

"It's a Christmas present," Kai stated. The red head blinked, then looked down at the little package. Slowly and a bit hesitantly he opened it. Inside was a necklace, shaped like half a heart with the word "best" carved on it. Tala looked questioning up at the blue haired teen.

"I made it during art class," he said. It was then Tala noticed a similar necklace around his room-mate's neck, a half heart, reverse from the one in his hand and with the word "friends" carved on it. The red head reached out his hand and took Kai's necklace in his free hand. Slowly and gently put the two halves together, making a whole heart.

"Best friends," Tala read with a whisper. Kai just looked at him expressionlessly. A smile came over the red haired boy's lips, and his ice blue eyes meet those purple orbs. Kai still had no expression on his face, but when his roommate put on the necklace, he smiled as well.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 5. Again I'm sorry it was so late. Hope you enjoyed it.

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Kai21

**Please leave a review.**


	6. The secret admirer

**AmTheLion:** Here's chapter 6. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The secret admirer**

The winter was still holding on. The white duvet of snow that was covering Sakuro High school showed no signs of retreat. It was yet another day, and Kai and Tala were sitting at their regular table eating breakfast. As normal Tala was looking out the window at the snow, while Kai only concentrated on his food. However, there was something different, barely noticeable to anyone but the two. A small smile was on both boy's lips, and around their necks hung a half heart, that together spelled "Best friends" with curly beautiful letters. Tala looked at his room-mate. January held the end of the first term and the second one was starting tomorrow, meaning their midterm grades would be handed out at the end of the day.

"What do you think we'll get in Drama?" the red head asked. Kai looked up at him, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends I guess. Your performance was great so I'm sure you'll get an A," he said as a matter of fact. Tala frowned and Kai couldn't help but grin at his friend's response. The red haired teen grinned as well.

"Either way, I'm never going to do that again. 'specially not with Garland."

As he spoke the silver haired teen's name he made a grimace, making Kai chuckle a little. Tala looked questioningly at him.

"Did you just chuckle?" the red head asked. The blue haired male turned a little pale. Then he cleared his throat and looked out the window.

"So what? It's not illegal," he said.

"No it's just that you never done that before. It was kind of...I don't know, cute," Tala smiled as a very light pink crept up his room-mate's cheeks. He laughed. He was starting to see more and more of Kai's gay side. He wondered if the blue haired male was showing more of it or if he was only just noticing it. But it didn't matter, he kind of liked this side about his room-made.

* * *

During English class they got a task for the next lesson to find a poem they liked or write one of their own. Tala glanced over at Kai wondering what he would do. The blue haired teen noticed his glance and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at his room-mate. The red head just smirked and returned his eyes to the blackboard where the teacher was writing names of different poets. Kai kept his eyes on his friend for a moment, before he thoughtfully looked down at his notebook. As the bell rang and they walked out of the classroom door, Tala turned to Kai.

"What do you think Kai? You want to find a poem or write one?"

The blue haired teen shrugged, but the red head was his best friend and they both knew he would try and write one himself. Tala just smiled and the two headed for the next lesson. They said by in the hall and decided to meet in the cafeteria for lunch.

As Tala walked down the hall he felt like someone was watching him, at first he thought it was just some of the fans he had gotten during the play, but when he turned around to check, there was no one there. He didn't understand it, but just shrugged it off and continued to class.

* * *

Math class was a drag. Tala hated it. Not only didn't he understand it, but he never seem to solve the exercises right when he thought he had. He sighed and rested his chin in one hand, staring helplessly at the note book. Kai sent him a look.

"Need help?" he asked with a little sigh. A frown formed on the red haired teens face and he nodded. Kai moved his desk besides Tala's and started to explain. It didn't take him long to make Tala understand.

"You make it so much easier than the teacher," the red head commented.

"You're so good in all subjects, how do you do that? It's like you're secretly a nerd," he continued, causing a glare from his room-mate and a worried laugh from himself. They sat working together for the rest of the lesson, before the school day was over and they decided to go to the library.

* * *

Walking down the hall towards the library, Tala kept glancing behind them. In the end Kai got irritated by it.

"What are you doing?" he growled. The red head looked at him, confused.

"You haven't noticed?" he asked. Kai stared at his room-mate.

"Someone has been following us all day. I first noticed during breakfast," Tala said, glancing back once again. The blue haired teen followed his room-mate's eyes to the end of the hall. A shadow was hiding around the corner and Kai felt his muscles tighten. The two hurried into the library and found a table hidden between the shelves. Whoever followed them seemed to have lost track of them.

* * *

Tala looked through the books trying to find a poem for the English class, while Kai was sitting at the table writing. In the end the red head sighed and dropped down on the chair across his room-mate.

"I can't find any good poems," he said tiredly. Kai glanced up at Tala and looked at him thoughtfully. The red haired boy blinked at him. His room-mate smiled and returned his attention to the paper.

"Then write one," he stated simply.

"I can't write Kai," Tala replied.

"Neither can I," the blue haired teen said with a grin. The red head looked at him for a moment. Then leaned over to read what his friend had written. Kai looked up at him and hid the poem he had been writing.

"You'll hear it in class Tala," he said looking him straight in the eyes. The red head sighed again and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the books on the shelves, then his writing room-mate. He got an idea, found his pen and note book and started to write.

* * *

During lunch Tala smiled, pleased with his work. Kai just shook his head, with a little smile, at his friend. They talked and ate before they headed for their next lesson, History. Before the two went into the classroom, the blue haired teen noticed someone was following them again. He frowned while looking down the hall.

"Kai? What is it?" the red head asked and walked up beside him. His room-mate shook his head.

"Nothing." The two went into the classroom, to have yet another boring lesson about World War 2.

* * *

It was the last lesson of the day. Kai was staring boredly out of the window, while Tala was sleeping on his desk. Of course he wasn't alone, half the class was sleeping, while the other half was just staring blankly at things in the classroom. The teacher sighed.

"I Think that's enough for today," he said to the cheers of the students. Kai got up and glanced at Tala, who stretched and got on his feet. The blue haired teen smiled and walked up besides his room-mate.

"Let's go back to our room Kai, before I fall asleep again," the red head yawned. Kai nodded and they headed for their room.

* * *

When opening the door, Tala stepped on a piece of paper. Confused, he looked down to see it was a letter. A letter with his name on it. Kai glanced over his shoulder and looked at the letter. Slowly, a bit hesitantly, Tala bent down and picked it up. The two stood silently and stared at it for a moment. The blue haired male sighed.

"Open it," he said flatly and walked over to his bed. Tala closed the door behind them and sat down on his own bed, with Kai sitting across from him with a thoughtful expression on his face. The red head opened the letter and read it silently, his eyes widened and face paling more and more by every sentence. His room-mate blinked wondering what it said. But then Tala suddenly seemed more relaxed. He stared at the letter for a moment, before he folded it and put it in his pocket without a word. Then he glanced at the clock and slowly got on his feet.

"I need to be somewhere," he said and looked at Kai, who looked emotionless back. He nodded and the red head walked out the door and down the hall. The blue haired teen looked after his friend. When he thought Tala was too far away to hear, he slammed his fist in the night table as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Walking down the hall, Tala was in deep thought about the letter in his pocket. His heart was beating so loudly he was afraid everyone could hear it. He turned another corner, getting closer to his destination. He walked out into the school park. Under a snowy sakura tree by a frozen fountain stood a shadow waiting for him. The red head swallowed and approached the person. He cleared his throat making the shadow turn to face him. The boy blushed as his light blue eyes fell on the red head. He looked like a first year and seemed extremely nervous.

"Em... did you send me this?" Tala asked and help up the letter. The boy nodded.

"Okay... well...em..." The older teen didn't know what to say. The boy took a deep breath before he started talking.

* * *

Kai was staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Tala to return. It was something about that letter that the blue haired teen didn't like.

_It better not have been from Garland._ Kai thought bitterly. Just then the door opened and the red head walk over to his bed and sat down on it. He had a strange smile on his face. Wondering, but still pleased. Kai sat up and looked at his friend. Tala didn't say anything, just sent him a smirk, put the letter in his night table and went to sleep. The blue haired male continued to look at his room-mate until he knew the red head was asleep. He hesitated a bit, but he couldn't help but want to know what Tala was so pleased about. Slowly and silently, careful not to wake his room-mate, Kai opened the drawer and took out the letter.

_Jealousy is an ugly thing._ He thought with a little smile as he opened the letter and started reading it.

* * *

_Dear Tala-san_

_Ever since I saw you perform in the Christmas play, I've been thinking of you. Every day, every night, every lesson, every recess. I have realised that I'm longing to be with you. That is why I left you this letter, because I need to tell you what I feel. So please meet me in the school park by the big fountain after school, I'll be waiting._

_Your secret admirer._

* * *

Kai stared at the letter. It had many spelling mistakes and the words were simple. A first year's writing. The blue haired teen smiled and looked at his sleeping room-mate.

_A secret admirer. I knew many would fall for you....... including me._

* * *

"_I love you Tala-san. I know you probably don't feel the same, but I just had to tell you." The boy looked at Tala who just stared back at him. A sad look came over the boy's face. The red head smiled and his eye blue eyes was locked with the boys. _

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Wolfram," the boy replied, now looking curiously at him. Tala's smile widened._

"_I like it," he stated, causing a huge smile to form on Wolframs' face._

"_Exactly what do you want from me?" Tala asked still smiling. The boy blushed furiously and mumbled something about a kiss or maybe just a hug. The red head wasn't gay, but he couldn't help but think how cute Wolfram was. So he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. Wolfram's face turned a deep red and he smiled shyly._

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 6. Hope you enjoyed it.

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

**Please leave a review.**


	7. Old Feelings

**AmTheLion:** Here's chapter 7. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Old Feelings**

Wolfram laughed. Tala grinned back at him. The two of them were sitting in the library chatting. The red head had just read his poem, for English class, to the younger boy.

"Why you laughing? I'm serious here," Tala said grinning. He always did when he was around the younger male.

"I know Tala-san, but if you have to read it in class you should change it a bit," Wolfram said, giggling a bit.

"I'm not a poet Wolfram," the red haired teen said sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll help you a little," the younger one said with a smile. With that the two of them started to work on Tala's poem.

* * *

Kai was lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. On his night table was the note book for English class, turned open on the page where he'd written his poem. He just finished it and was quite pleased with it. Tala had left earlier saying he was going to the library. The blue haired teen had no doubt that his room-mate was meeting up with his admirer again. He often did in the last few days since he received the letter. Kai knew he was acting stupid, jealous of a first grader that made Tala smile in a way he couldn't. He let out a deep sigh and sat up, just as someone knocked on the door. Curious, Kai got on his feet and opened the door. In front of him, was none other than Garland. The blue haired male stared at the other teen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he growled.

"I'm looking for Tala. The drama club could do with some new members," the silver haired boy replied with a smile.

"He doesn't want to join. Oh, and he's not here," Kai said coldly. Garland's smile widened.

"Then we're alone. It's been a while since we have," the silver haired male said and pushed Kai back into the room and closed the door behind him.

Kai backed away from Garland, keeping his hateful glare on his face.

"There's a reason we haven't been together," he said, refusing to give in to the pain that once again welled up in his chest. A pain he hadn't felt since the day the silver haired male had cheated on him.

"Kai. You know I loved you more than anyone else. I still do. That's why I tried to push Tala away from you. I was jealous," Garland said as he approached the other male. Kai had his back against the wall.

"Don't give me that crap Garland. If you really loved me you wouldn't have kissed that kid," his voice cracked, making the silver haired male smile.

"Don't fool yourself Kai. You know you still have feelings for me. Just like I have for you."

Garland pinned him to the wall. Kai's breathing became faster and his heart felt like it would break.

_If he kisses me......I'll die._ The blue haired male thought, just as he did, Garland placed his hands around his waist and kissed him deep and passionately. His heart broke, crushed into pieces. He hated to admit it, but he really had missed Garland's touch.

* * *

Tala opened the door to their room, Wolfram stood shyly behind him. The red head had decided it was time he introduced the younger boy to his room-mate. But what he saw when opening the door made all other thoughts disappear. Seeing Garland stand there kissing Kai made Tala's blood boil. When he noticed the painful face of his room-mate, his rage took over. He grabbed Garland and half threw him off Kai, making the silver haired male stumble against the wall. Surprised he looked up at the red haired teen. Tala's eyes were filled with fury.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he almost screamed at Garland.

"Get out of here, now!" he continued and was ready to throw him out if he didn't go himself. Overwhelmed by the red haired male's sudden anger and strength, the silver haired guy backed out of the room. Wolfram stood watching with big eyes.

"Tala-san..." he said hesitatingly.

"Later Wolfram!" he growled in reply, still with his eyes on Garland.

"Don't ever come here or come near Kai again," Tala sneered and slammed the door in the silver haired teen's face.

* * *

Garland had never been thrown out like that before, and it made him extremely excited. He glanced over at the younger boy beside him, who immediately gasped and hurried off to his own room. Garland returned his eyes to the locked door.

_Those two intrigue me more than anything. I will have them, no matter what they do__._ He thought with a lustful smirk.

* * *

Tala spun around and looked at Kai. The blue haired teen was pale and had a shocked look on his face.

"Kai?" the red head asked hesitantly. Tears rolled down the blue haired male's cheeks and he sank down on his knees. Tala hurried over to him and put his hands on his room-mate's shoulders.

"Kai are you all right? Kai?!"

His voice sounded helpless and he didn't know what to do. Kai looked up at him and his eyes met Tala's worried ones. The blue haired male broke down. He hugged the red head so tightly he was sure to give him bruises, and just cried helplessly into his shoulder. Tala looked at his room-mate with pain in his eyes.

_Poor Kai. I promised I wouldn't let anyone hurt him again, yet I let this happen._ He thought as he wrapped his arms around his room-mate and hugged him tightly, just letting him cry.

* * *

In the end Kai cried himself to sleep and Tala lifted him into the bed. He took off Kai's shoes, jacket and tie before he pulled the duvet over him. He stood looking at is room-mate's tear-stained, sleeping face and felt more furious than ever.

_Kai I won't let Garland get away with this. I swear, I'll find a way to make him pay for what he's done. I promise you that._ The red head reached out a hand and stroke it gently over Kai's face.

"I promise to protect you my friend. No matter what," he whispered softly.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed it.

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

**Please leave a review.**


	8. Tala’s revenge

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who has reviewed and favorited the story. Please keep it up and Enjoy this new chapter :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Tala's revenge**

The man showed pictures on the screen behind him.

"The subject seems very attached to these two people," he clicked a key and two new pictures appeared on the screen.

"The one on the right is also his room-mate and closest friend. The subject also seems to have a connection to this male." Again he clicked a key and a forth picture came up on the screen.

"However his relationship with this male is uncertain. If you look at these pictures, the subject became furious on their last encounter. Of the three, the subject seems most attached to his room-mate," the man finished his explanation and looked at the group in front of him.

"To retrieve the subject is the main priority. How do you suggest we do this?" the leader asked.

"To approach the subject would be too much of a risk. His friend is also a challenge, so my suggestion would be to take the youngest one and make the subject come to us," the man replied.

"Then it's settled. Take hold of the younger male and get the subject here," the leader ordered. With that their meeting was over.

* * *

Tala was eating breakfast alone. He sat there staring at the empty chair in front of him. It's had been a few days since the incident with Garland in their room. Kai had stayed in bed since then, without eating or saying a word. The red head sighed and took a little bite of his toast. With his room-mate being in a bad mood, Tala didn't feel great either. He hadn't eaten much the last few days and he hadn't slept to well either. The red head looked out the window. Spring was on its way and the snow was slowly melting. With another sigh he put down his toast, took a plate with some fruit and a few pieces of toast and went back to their room. Kai was sleeping. Tala placed the plate on his night table, and looked at his friend for a moment before he went to class.

* * *

The whole day Kai was on the red head's mind. Every lesson Tala sat looking at Kai's seat, while playing with his necklace of a half heart. It was during drama class that the red head found out how he could get back at Garland. As soon as the lesson was over he pulled out his phone and called an old friend.

Garland was walking down the hall when his eyes fell on a silver, purple haired male. Blue eyes meet his in a lustful smirk. Garland stopped and looked at the guy. He hadn't seen him before, but he still walked up to the other male.

"Garland am I right?" the guy said. His voice was deep and seductive.

"The name's Bryan," he continued grinning at Garland, and it seemed like they connected right away. Not too far away behind a corner, Tala stood watched the two.

_And so it begins._ He thought as the two males headed for the park.

* * *

Tala sat on the edge of Kai's bed.

"How are you feeling?" the red head asked. His room-mate didn't answer. He just lay on his back staring up at the ceiling. Tala sighed and leaned over the blue haired teen, making their eyes meet.

"I'm teaching him a lesson, with help from a friend," he said. Kai's eyes seemed more alive and he blinked at the red head.

"I need you back to normal Kai. I want you at my side again," the red head whispered, suddenly noticing how fast his heart was beating when he was so close to his blue-haired friend.

_What's going on? Why do I feel so wonderful when I'm with him, yet empty and alone when he's not there?_ The red head thought as he stared into the purple orbs beneath him. He pulled back and sat once again at the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. He heard Kai move then felt his blue haired room-mate wrap his arms around him.

"Thank you," Kai whispered in his ear. His voice was low and hoarse from not being used. Tala closed his eyes and leaned in to the blue haired male's embrace.

* * *

"Any time" he replied with a whisper. Kai buried his face in the red head's neck, and they just sat here in each other's embrace.

The click of the lens sounded in his ears. His breath dogged his dark glasses. Through the dorm window he saw the subject in one of the other male's embrace. He picked up a walky-talky,

"We might have a problem, with the room-mate. How is the second task going?" he said into the black transmitter.

"Subject 02 is in sight. Task is difficult, he's rarely alone. Will continue looking for a hole in security," the reply sounded from the speaker.

"Copy that. Over and out."

Again he raised the camera and focused on the dorm window once more.

* * *

"How is the plan going?" Tala asked the male in front of him.

"Good, I think. He seems quite obsessed with me. At least, he hasn't looked at anyone else," Bryan replied. The red head nodded and smiled.

"Great. Thank you for doing this Bryan."

"Any time. You know I'll always stand up for my friends," the silver, purple haired male replied with a grin. Tala patted him on the back as Bryan went back to the place he was meeting Garland. The red head kept a close eye on the two, as they held hands and walked down the hall.

_Soon, very soon. You'll feel how painful it is to be cheated on._ He thought as he turned around and walked to class.

* * *

Kai sat in his bed sucking on a grape. For the first time in days he actually ate something. Almost all the fruit on the plate Tala had left for him was gone. He was waiting for the red head to return from class. He wanted to see him smile again. He knew Tala hadn't eaten or slept too well since what happened between him and Garland. Kai took another grape and put it in his mouth just as Tala opened the door. The red head looked surprised at him room-mate.

"Kai, are you eating?" he asked. The blue haired male smiled a little and picked up another grape and held it out to Tala. The red head lightened up and walked over to Kai, opening his mouth and letting his room-mate feed him the grape. He sat down on his friends bed, still smiling.

"It's good to see you smile again Kai," he said, Kai smirked and ate another grape.

"So will you come to class tomorrow?" Tala asked hopefully. The blue haired teen nodded.

"I want to see what you're doing to Garland as well." he said making his friend's smile widen.

* * *

Wolfram looked nervously at the silver, purple haired male besides him. The young teen had promised to help Tala get back at Garland, so now he was standing beside this really handsome guy who was holding his hand. Wolfram swallowed. The other male glanced over at him.

"Relax, it's just a kiss," the other one said kindly. The younger one blushed and nodded. Kai stood together with Tala and watched the two from behind a corner.

"There he is," Tala whispered. Garland came walking down the hallway with a bright smile on his face. Wolfram's heart started to beat faster. The older male, that was holding his hand, turned to him.

"Ready?" he asked with a smile. The younger one nodded, so Bryan leant down and kissed him lovingly, just as Garland turned the corner. The silver haired male stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Bryan and Wolfram kissing. Kai and Tala could see Garlands smile fade and could almost hear his heart break. It was cruel, they knew that, but it seemed to be the only way to make him understand. Bryan broke the kiss and looked at Garland. Tears started to roll down the silver haired male's cheeks. The other male looked at him, sorry.

"Now do you understand how it hurts?" Tala walked out from behind the corner and looked at Garland. The silver haired boy stared at him before his eyes fell on Kai. Then sobbed and returned his eyes to Bryan who almost looked just as hurt.

"I'm sorry Garland," he whispered. The silver haired male sobbed again, before turning around and walking away. Bryan reached out his hand to stop him, but didn't reach him, and didn't follow. The four boys stood watching the other male walk away, broken and regretting.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 8. I actually feel sorry for Garland this time. It was a bit hard, don't you agree?

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	9. The red heads regret

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who has reviewed and favourited the story. Please keep it up and Enjoy this new chapter :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The red heads regret**

The sun was shining. Birds were singing, insects were hovering over newly bloomed flowers and the heat had finally returned to the air. It was the middle of May and soon June would be there, and with June, the final weeks of the school year. Kai and Tala were sitting and eating breakfast. The mood had improved since they confronted Garland.

* * *

"_Now do you understand how it hurts?" Tala walked out from behind the corner and looked at Garland. The silver haired __boy__ stared at him before his eyes fell on Kai. Then sobbed and returned his eyes to Bryan who almost looked just as hurt._

"_I'm sorry Garland__," he__ whispered. The silver haired male sobbed again, before turning around and walking away. Bryan reached out his hand to stop him, but didn't reach him, and didn't follow. The four boys stood watching the other male walk away, broken and regretting._

* * *

But today the mood wasn't that great. Tala had seen a depressed Bryan earlier that morning and even if Bryan wouldn't tell him what was wrong, Tala knew it had something to do with Garland.

"So you think Bryan really did fall in love with Garland?" Kai asked looking thoughtfully at his room-mate. The red head nodded. He had a troubled look on his face, which made the blue haired teen wish he could do something to cheer him up.

"He used to be in love with me you know," Tala said as he stared at his plate. Kai didn't reply to that, just looked at his friend.

"He told me. Bryan knew he was gay since he was quite young, and I've always known. That's why many guys wouldn't play with him when we were younger, but I did, because I liked him. So he fell in love with me and told me. Of course he knew I wouldn't return it, but he still thought I should know. I respected him for that. That's why we're still such good friends. He had never fallen in love before me. I tried to help him find someone else, but it didn't change anything, not until recently. It was right after he started hanging out with Garland that he told me I shouldn't worry about it anymore. Now I feel bad because I believe I did more than just teach Garland how it feels. I think I really hurt him and Bryan too. I even used Wolfram to do all this."

The red head sighed heavily and looked out the window. For a moment they were silent. Then the blue haired boy spoke;

"You didn't do anything wrong Tala. If they didn't want to help they wouldn't have done it. And if you think you hurt Garland and Bryan doing it, why don't you put them together again? You only taught Garland not to cheat on people, you didn't teach him not to love anyone."

While they were walking down the hall the two friends talked about how to get Bryan and Garland back together. Even if they hated the silver haired guy for what he had done to Kai and tried to do to Tala, it didn't make them heartless. Kai knew Garland could be a great guy if he wanted to, and Tala trusted his blue-haired friend on that, because in the end they both knew Garland just wanted someone to make him loyal.

"How about we show Garland that Bryan really loves him?" the red head asked as an idea formed in his mind.

"That would be wise, then he would understand that he should be loyal too. But first of all we should make him understand how much he loves Bryan." Kai replied. Tala blinked in confusion at his room-mate.

"What do you mean Kai?" he asked.

"Garland told me he never loved anyone like he loved me. But I doubt he would cry if he found me kissing someone else. Yet he cried when Bryan did. Garland really loves the guy, he just needs to fully understand that," the blue haired guy continued.

"What do you suggest then?" Tala questioned and looked suspiciously at his room-mate, with a feeling that he knew what Kai was thinking of.

"That I seduce him," Kai replied.

* * *

Tala stared at him. His ice blue eyes were serious and cold.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked the male in front of him. Kai nodded. They were standing in the school park behind a tree. Not too far away from them Garland was sitting on a bench reading. He seemed lost and gloomy and Tala was certain that if everyone at the school knew what happened, he would be hated by everyone. Kai's eyes were locked on the silver haired male, his breath was heavy and the red head could see a slightly nervous sweat form on his friend's forehead. What they were about to do was extremely delicate for both parties. If it didn't work out as planned, things would get even worse than they were.

"Kai..."

"I'm fine Tala. As long as you're watching me I'll be fine," he said and looked at his room-mate. The red head didn't like this situation. Kai was hurting himself to help fix something he had made happen. With a deep breath Kai turned and walked over to Garland.

* * *

"World history for second year high school," Kai read the title on Garland's book as he approached him.

_Garland hates history._ He thought as he reached him. He stood there looking at him for a moment. The silver haired male didn't even notice he was there.

"Hi Garland," the blue haired male finally said. The other male looked up and their eyes meet. At that moment Kai knew everything would be all right. He was no longer attached to Garland like he had been; kissing him would be no problem. The silver haired boy no longer looked at him the way he once did.

"I thought you needed some comforting," he continued, more confident now.

"I didn't ask Tala to do those things to you," he said. Which was true, he hadn't asked for Tala's help, even if he was grateful he got it. Garland blinked at him. It was then Kai sat down on his lap, their chests against each other and with his legs on each side of the silver haired male's hips. He also wrapped his arms around his old lover's neck, like he knew Garland had loved when they were together. The other male automatically wrapped his arms around the blue haired males waist and looked hopefully at him.

_He needs this,_ Kai thought

_He needs to have someone loving him. Just not me._ He leaned down and kissed the silver haired male who returned the kiss hungrily.

_You don't want me anymore, do you Garland?_ Kai mentally asked and as he did his old lover's enthusiasm faded, before he pulled away. The blue haired male looked at him, the other male stared back at him.

"You want Bryan back don't you?" Kai asked. Tears formed in Garland's eyes.

"I love him," he whispered.

"I know. I've known for a while actually. But I wanted to make sure you knew as well," Kai replied. His old lover stared at him, surprised. Kai smiled.

"Let's get you back with Bryan," he said and got off of Garland's lap and held out a friendly hand.

* * *

Tala sighed in relief. So far everything had gone as it should. Now it was time to make Bryan realise his feelings. The red head hurried ahead to the other side of the park where the lilac haired male was. Kai lead Garland the same way.

"Hi Bryan," Tala said and sat down beside his friend.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Okay I suppose," Tala replied, dully.

"You know, I've been thinking about something," the red head continued now getting a bit nervous. Love had never been his field of speciality. In fact he never really kissed anyone. Now he was doing this. But it was to help a good friend so he had to pull through. The lilac haired male looked at him.

"About what?" he asked.

"You know you once told me you loved me."

Bryan's eyes widened, "Yes..."

"Well I figured that...I love you too."

Technically it wasn't a lie. Tala was fond of Bryan, as a friend, and love could mean so many things. The lilac haired teen stared at him, shocked.

_Kai and Garland must be watching us by now._ The red head thought as he leaned closer to Bryan until their lips touched. The kiss wasn't that wonderful. Tala didn't really know what to do, and since Bryan didn't respond...

* * *

Kai and Garland watched the two boys kiss. Both of them wanted to switch places with one of the kissing boys, and Kai hoped Bryan would end it soon. He did. The lilac haired male pulled away and stared at Tala.

"You know that has changed don't you," he said, looking the red head in the eye.

"I didn't tell you because I know you don't like him, but I..."

"Fell in love with Garland," Tala finished for him with a smile.

"Yeah I know. We just wanted to make sure Garland realised his feelings."

The red head turned and looked at Kai and Garland, who were now standing in front of them. The silver haired and lilac haired males looked at each other. Then a smile spread across their faces and Bryan got on his feet and into Garland's arms. The room-mates watched as the two of them made out.

"Feeling better now?" Kai asked. The red head grinned.

"Yeah, much better," he said, before the two of them left the two lovers alone.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 9. And finally the story is back on track.

Now I might as well tell all of you now, I'm already thinking of having a sequel to this story, **Sakuro High School Graduation**. But you don't need to worry, there's still a lot left of this story. But I thought I should let you all know anyway. So what do you think of the idea?

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	10. Words of a poem

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who has reviewed and favorited the story. Please keep it up and Enjoy this new chapter :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Words of a poem**

Outside the window the rain was pouring down. Tala looked out at the wet garden with nervous look. Kai watched him closely before he finally sighed.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. The red head turned his eyes to him.

"Today is when we're reading the poems in English class, isn't it?" he asked. His blue haired room-mate looked at him curiously.

"And you're worried about it because you're not done?"

"No I'm done. It's just... I don't think it's all that great," Tala stared down at his plate. Kai continued to look at him.

"I can take a look at it if you want," he offered. The blue haired male was very good in the artistic subjects.

"No!" Tala's reaction was quick, and his friend was surprised, and a bit hurt. He blinked at him.

"Sorry Kai. Wolfram already looked at it, so I'm sure it'll be fine," the red head explained. The mentioning of the younger male made Kai a bit gloomy. His room-mate had spent a lot of time with his "admirer" lately, and the blue haired male couldn't help but be jealous. He had known for quite some time now that he had fallen in love with Tala. He hadn't said anything because the red head had said he was straight when they meet. Still, Kai kept hoping that would change soon, especially after the red head now had kissed both Garland and Bryan, even if it was while he was acting. He looked at his red-headed friend who once again was looking out of the window. His light red lips was a contrast to his pale skin and blue eyes, a feature that only made him more beautiful.

_If you only knew what I would give to be with you._ Kai thought as he admired the red head.

* * *

English was the last lesson of the day, and by that time Tala was a nervous wreck.

"Relax Tala, I'm sure you'll do fine," Bryan said as they stood together in the hall before the lesson started. Garland smiled and tightened the grip on his lover's hand.

"Bryan is right Tala. You'll be fine. Your acting and performance skills are great, and I'm sure your poem is wonderful too," he said. The lilac haired boy smiled at his boyfriend's comment.

"Besides it doesn't really matter Tala, they'll like it because it was written by you. Remember many still admire you because of your performance in the Christmas play," Bryan continued.

"It doesn't bother me if anyone likes it or not, it's the grade I get on it," the red head said with a sigh.

"It's a plus that you wrote it yourself," Kai said to help calm his room-mate down.

"He's right you know. But we better go, our lessons start soon."

Garland smiled before he and Bryan, hand in hand, headed off to their own lessons.

"Those two have really gotten close fast," Kai observed, looking after them. Tala looked worriedly at him.

"You don't regret us putting them together do you?"

The red head still wasn't sure his room-mate had gotten over the silver haired male. Kai smiled at him.

"No I don't. I just wish..." he stopped himself.

_I just wish we were that close._ He finished in his thoughts. Tala blinked at him before they went into the classroom.

* * *

"Very good Richard. That was a good choice," their teacher said. Tala stared at the note book in front of him. Soon it would be his turn and he got more and more nervous. He remembered when he sat in the library with Wolfram a few days before, and he had read the poem to him.

* * *

"_That was really good Tala. So passionate and full of feeling," Wolfram said admiringly._

"_You think? I thought I overdid it," the red head replied._

"_No not at all. I really like it," the younger teen said brightly. Tala smiled, pleased with himself. Wolfram looked thoughtfully at the other male._

"_Tala, can I ask? Who did you write the poem for?" he then asked. The red head's smile faded and he stared at the other boy._

"_Who did I write it for?" he repeated. Wolfram nodded._

Who did I write if for? Who gave me inspiration?_ Tala asked himself. Slowly he realized the answer to the question, but he didn't say it out loud._

"_I wish someone would write a poem like that for me," the younger one continued._

"_A beautiful, passionate love poem," he said while looking dreamingly out into the air._

_Love poem. Tala thought and another thought entered in his mind._

_Have I fallen in love?_

* * *

"Kai, let's hear your poem," the teacher said and pulled Tala out of his stupor. His room-mate got on his feet and walked up in front of the class.

"Did you find or write a poem Kai? If you wrote one is it meant for someone special?" the teacher continued as the blue haired teen stood ready besides him.

"I wrote one. And it's for someone who means a lot to me," Kai said, as he did the red head felt their eyes meet for a second, before Kai's purple orbs turned down to the paper in his hand.

"Snow white skin," the blue haired teen read the title, before he took a deep breath and started to read.

"His skin is as white as snow.  
His eyes like orbs of ice.  
His voice is cool and calm.  
His body slim and tempting.  
His hair like a burning sunset.

The male I speak of  
is the man of my dreams.  
The male I speak of  
makes me tremble in excitement.  
The male I speak of  
is the man I love.

I love his ice blue eyes.  
I love his dreamy voice.  
I love his bright red hair.  
But most of all  
I love his snow white skin."

As Kai finished reading his poem everyone clapped. It was the best poem so far, and there wasn't many left. Tala was gaping. Kai's poem had been so beautiful, and further more he had a feeling the poem was meant to tell someone something very important.

"That was very good Kai. Thank you," the teacher said.

* * *

There was no longer any hesitation in the red head's steps when he walked up in front of the class. He was no longer afraid that his voice would tremble when he spoke. His blue-haired friend's poem had given him courage, and now it was his turn.

"So Tala, did you write or find a poem?" the teacher asked.

"I wrote one. And it's for someone really important to me," the red head replied. He caught a glimpse of Kai straightening up and actually paying attention, as he prepared to read. Tala took a deep breath and read the title.

"All because I love you," he read the title, and started to read the poem,

"I never thought I would end up like this.  
Never thought I could get so close to someone.  
And still we are so far apart.

I never thought I could laugh so much.  
Never knew it felt so good.  
And yet it is not enough.

I watch you when you laugh.  
I hold you when you cry.  
Always will I be here by your side.

But still something is missing.  
Still there is something I want.  
Yet the feeling I have is not enough.

I want you to hold me.  
I want you to love me.  
But most of all I want you to kiss me.

All because I love you."

The red head finished and looked up at his class. They were sitting there in awe. Tala's poem was the last one and the best one. They were so amazed they didn't start clapping before the red head cleared his throat.

"Wonderful Tala. That was really beautiful," the teacher said while clapping along with the class.

"A top grade poem, without a doubt."

The bright smile that spread across the red head's face was the biggest smile Kai had seen his room-mate have. There was no point denying it, Kai had never been so in love before. What he had felt for Garland wasn't even close to this.

_Tala, I love you._ The blue haired male thought as everyone continued to clap and comment his room-mate.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 10. Look out for chapter 11

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	11. Brooklyn

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who has reviewed and favorited the story. Please keep it up and Enjoy this new chapter :)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Brooklyn**

It had been a few days since they had read their poems in English class, and ever since the red head had been acting strange. Like the other day Tala had walked so close to Kai that the blue haired teen almost tripped. Another time Kai thought his room-mate was trying to hold his hand, but hesitated. For now the blue haired male had pretended like nothing was wrong, but as Tala carried on acting weirdly, he was starting to behave as a teenager with a crush would do, Kai was no longer sure if he could ignore it. Not that he didn't like the red head's new ways of acting around him, but the blue haired male wasn't sure it was meant as love or he just put too much into it. At the moment they were sitting at the breakfast table and the red heads legs were clearly touching Kai's. He stared at his room-mate who chewed his toast happily while looking out the window at the soon blooming sakura trees.

"Tala, what's gotten into you lately?" Kai finally asked. His friend blinked and looked at him with a smile.

"What do you mean Kai?" he asked, still smiling.

"Well you...um...I don't really know. You just haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Maybe he had put too much into it after all. He liked seeing the red head smile, so why ruin it? Tala blinked again, then chuckled, which made Kai blush a little.

"You're the one acting strange Kai. You've been so nervous lately," the red head said before returning his attention to the sakura trees.

_Of course I've been nervous idiot. The guy I'm in love with acts like he's coming onto me, even if he said he was straight,_ the blue haired teen thought to himself, before sighing and concentrating on his breakfast.

* * *

It didn't take long for the sun to heat the air. By noon it was burning hot and Kai was happy to be in the classroom where there was Air Conditioning. When the teacher entered the room another person followed. The blue haired male blinked. What was Tala doing in his art class? Didn't he have P.E.? But then he realised that it wasn't Tala, the hair wasn't nearly as red, more orange, and this guy was taller than his room-mate. It was then the guy turned around and Kai saw a very handsome looking boy stand in front of the class.

"Everyone, this is Brooklyn. He just transferred to this class," the teacher said and the kid did a short bow before he looked Kai straight in the eyes. The blue haired male wasn't impressed, Brooklyn was nothing compared to Tala. Yet there was something about the way that kid looked at him that Kai couldn't really understand. In the end Brooklyn sat down at the desk besides him. He seemed okay, polite, friendly, talented. By the end of the lesson Kai had forgotten that he wanted to ask Tala to be his model for their next art project, human anatomy.

"Excuse me, Kai," his voice was calm and attractive. The blue haired male turned around to find Brooklyn standing in front of him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what you've done so far in class."

Kai blinked. So many had already offered to do that for him so why did he ask the blue haired teen? He somehow ended up telling Brooklyn everything they had covered in class. He didn't know why but there was something about Brooklyn that reminded him of his red-headed friend.

* * *

They talked as they walked around the school grounds and Kai learned that Brooklyn too was gay.

"So are you in love with anyone?" the red head asked. The blue haired teen nodded.

"He doesn't love me though, not that way. He's straight."

"I see. That's too bad. I haven't found anyone yet. Not for real anyways."

Kai looked at him. He noticed that Brooklyn had two gold earrings, one in each ear, it was kind of sexy.

"Not for real?" he repeated. The red head looked at him and smiled.

"I had my share of one night stands and insignificant relationships. For some reason I'm never really been serious about the guys I date."

Kai looked at him but didn't say anything. He had no doubts that the other male was telling the truth. Brooklyn was handsome and the sort of guy who could get anyone he wanted.

"I've only had one relationship," the blue haired male said, "and it turned ended badly. He cheated on me. But were both okay now. We admit that we loved each other once, but we weren't meant to be together forever. He has a new boyfriend now, and he will probably last," he finished.

"I see, that's why you're careful with relationships now right?" the red head asked as they sat down on a bench.

"I guess."

"The guy you're in love with now. It wouldn't happen to be that room-mate of yours, Tala?" Kai was taken aback. How had he known? Brooklyn smiled.

"I kind of figured it out, because of the way you talk about him. He means a lot to you."

Kai nodded. No one had ever been able to read him like that. No one, except Garland.

* * *

Tala hated him. He hadn't even said hello yet and the red head hated him. As the boy walked towards him together with his room-mate, Tala looked him over. Sure he was what many would call handsome and his aqua coloured eyes were interesting enough, but to the red head it only made him more hate-able. But what made Tala hate this male the most was the fact that he was walking so close to Kai. Kai didn't seem bothered by it, in fact he only smiled at Tala.

"Who's that?" Bryan asked as he took a short break for making out with Garland. The silver haired boyfriend looked in the same direction.

"Don't know. But he doesn't look that interesting," he said, gritting his teeth.

"No he doesn't, so why is he with Kai?" he asked, becoming more irritated. The couple beside him looked at each other and Wolfram looked worriedly at the older boy. Kai and the new guy then reached them.

"Everyone this is Brooklyn. He just transferred into my art class," the blue haired male said. Brooklyn waved a hand in the air and said hi. Tala sighed and turned away from them both, suddenly very interested in his lunch. Because of the nice weather the friends had decided to eat together outside for a change. And right now Tala was glad the other three were there and not just him, Kai and Brooklyn.

* * *

His room-mate didn't greet him the way he usually did. He didn't even say hi, just humped and turned away from him. Kai looked at Tala's back. Suddenly his room-mate's good mood had disappeared, and to make it worse, it seemed like the red head was mad at him. The blue haired male felt hurt. Finally they were getting closer, then in a blink of an eye it crumbled down, without him knowing why. Brooklyn laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall we get some lunch Kai?" he asked. And suddenly the blue haired male felt an urge to be held by the red head.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 11. Look out for chapter 12, as it will bring more drama...

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	12. Replacement

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who has reviewed and favorited the story. Please keep it up.

It's a bit of lemon in this chapter, as my dear Blackavar requested some smexyness soon. So here's a bit for you to enjoy ;)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

A lemon is a story with descriptions' of  
sexual activities.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Replacement**

"_Tala... you're so..."_

"_Shhh I know. You're sexy too Kai. Lying naked and sweaty in front of me like this. You almost make me come by just looking at you," Tala's voice was filled with lust and desire. _

"_I want more of you Kai," he continued and gripped the blue haired male's member. Kai moaned and arched his back while grabbing the sheets. _

"_Then take me Tala. I can't hold back much longer, just push it in," he moaned. The red head leaned down and kissed him before he positioned himself, then..."_

* * *

Kai woke up with a throbbing sensation in his boxers. Glancing over at this room-mate he was relieved to find the red head still sleeping. He so didn't need Tala to find out that he was having wet dreams about him.

* * *

At the breakfast table the blue haired teen still felt a bit nervous.

"Kai..." Tala's voice seemed distant and deep in thought.

_Shit, don't tell me he figured out._ The blue haired male thought.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you like Brooklyn?"

The question was such a surprise and so unexpected that Kai couldn't do anything but gape at his friend.

"What?"

"Do you like Brooklyn?" the red head repeated and looked at him.

"Em.... I don't really know," the blue haired teen replied, slightly confused.

"Oh..." was the only thing his room-mate replied before he looked out the window. Kai didn't understand and apparently Tala planned on leaving him confused.

* * *

Later that day in art class, Kai couldn't do anything but sit and wonder about his room-mate, which he still had forgotten to ask to be his model.

"Kai is everything alright? You seem distant today."

The blue haired male snapped out of his thoughts and blinked at the person talking to him.

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn asked again.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," Kai replied.

"About Tala again?"

The blue haired male blushed. Brooklyn had quickly found out about Kai's secret love dreams with the red head, but he had just smiled and said he needed some release for his love.

"I had another dream about us last night," Kai said. Brooklyn sighed a little.

"You need to release your feelings Kai, or they'll make you crazy. Your desire for Tala is unlike anything I've seen before."

"I know Brooklyn, but it's not that easy. How can I get release when I can't tell him?"

The blue haired male felt a bit sad, he wanted the red head so desperately, not just in bed, but as a real boyfriend.

"Use a replacement." Brooklyn's words hit Kai like a shock wave.

"What?"

"Use a replacement. I've done that a few times. When I wanted someone I couldn't get, I found someone similar and took them instead."

The blue haired male blinked at him, _Is he seriously suggesting that I should have a one night stand?_

"I've been a replacement a few times as well, so I can help you out if you want." Kai stared at Brooklyn with shock.

"Do you say that to help me? Or because you actually want to fuck me?" he asked and stared at the other male. Brooklyn smiled.

"Both."

* * *

Walking to lunch Kai couldn't get Brooklyn's words out of his head.

_A replacement._ He repeated to himself. No way he would be able to do that. That would be like cheating on Tala, even if they weren't really together.

"Kai?"

The blue haired male blinked and found himself only inches from his room-mate's face. A deep red spread across his cheeks. Tala just looked at him, then smirked.

"Are you awake today or still dreaming?" he asked, with a smirk on his lips. Kai didn't reply, he was to0 busy hiding his blush.

As the blue haired male went to get his food, the red head looked after him with a smile.

"He's fallen for you. You know that right?"

Bryan's voice made Tala spin around and looked at him, confused.

"We're best friends, so?" he said.

"That's not what I meant," the lilac haired teen replied.

"Kai has fallen in love with you."

The red head almost dropped the bags he was carrying. It wasn't that he had never thought about it. He actually wondered about it the first day they meet and Kai said he was gay. Tala had wondered if it would happen since they would be sharing room, but in reality he never expected it to happen.

"Kai's never been like he is when he's with you," Garland said and looked after the blue haired kid.

"He blushes more, he smiles and laughs more. He even talks more now than what he used too," the silver haired boy continued as he shifted his eyes over at Tala. The red head didn't say anything, just stared at the ground with a deep blush that was almost as red as his hair.

* * *

When Kai returned with his lunch tray the other boys were smiling at the red head, who had buried his face in a book that was upside down. Kai blinked.

"Tala are you okay?" the blue haired male asked. His room-mate looked up at him, and to Kai's surprise the red head was blushing. The blue haired male swallowed, his friend looked so cute when he blushed.

"Yeah I'm fine," Tala replied and quickly got rid of the book. Kai sat down beside him and all the time the others were watching with a smile. The blue haired male blinked at them.

"What?" he asked.

"You two look great together," Bryan said, which resulted in a chuckle from Garland and a giggle from Wolfram. Kai blushed as Tala started to yell how it wasn't true, as he too blushed.

* * *

The blue haired boy couldn't take much more of this. He was sitting on his bed after another dream about Tala. He looked at his room-mate's sleeping figure. How he wished he could just crawl into the red head's bed and continue sleeping in his arms. Kai sighed, maybe he should follow Brooklyn's advice on having a replacement, if he was lucky he might fall in love with someone else. Tala turned around in his sleep so his face was towards the blue haired male.

_Who am I kidding? I've never been so in love before. I can't just get over him like that._ Kai thought to himself as he admired his room-mate's sleeping face with a smile.

As the sun was shining through the window, Tala woke up to find his room-mate already gone. It was Saturday so they didn't have any lessons. The red head didn't see Kai at breakfast either.

"Tala are you alone this morning? Where's Kai? He isn't sick is he?"

The red head looked up and found Wolfram looking back at him, "I don't know where he is. He left before I woke up."

"Oh I see. Well do you mind if I eat with you then?" the younger boy asked. Tala smiled as Wolfram sat down.

Just then Kai returned from his walk in the school park. He had decided to finally tell Tala what he felt, no matter if the red head accepted him or not. He had to tell him. But when he saw the red head eating with Wolfram, while smiling, he hesitated. Tala took a bite of his toast, resulting in the younger male giggling and use a napkin to clean the red heads cheek. The red head smiled and thanked him just as Kai turned around and left again.

* * *

Tala blinked and looked at the door, for some reason he felt like something bad was going to happen.

"I heard that Kai wrote you a poem," Wolfram said. Surprised, the red head turned his eyes to him.

"What?"

"That poem in English class. I heard he wrote it for you," the younger one said. Tala stared at him. Then he remembered what the others had said.

"_Kai has fallen in love with you"  
"You two look great together"_

It was then the red head realized. He never thought he would fall in love, especially not with another guy.

* * *

Kai walked down the hall. He didn't know what to do. His decision to tell Tala how he felt, had suddenly gotten destroyed when seeing the red head with Wolfram.

"Kai?" Brooklyn stood in front of him with a worried face. The blue haired male looked up at him and he could no longer hold it back. The tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

"Brooklyn, I...I need you," he said. The other male lay his hands on Kai's shoulders.

"I know Kai. I'm here."

* * *

Tala hurried through the hallways in search for Kai. Finally he realized how he felt about his room-mate.

_How could I have been so stupid? How could I not have understood it before?_

With quick steps he walked down the hall. He smiled to himself as he thought of what Kai would do when he told him. He licked his lips while wondering how his room-mate tasted. Turning another corner he froze with his eyes staring at the couple standing not too far from him. The smallest of the two males where pressed against the lockers, while the taller one explored his body. Their lips were locked hungrily together and the smaller one's hands were intertwined in the taller one's hair. The other one slid his hands down to his ass and grabbed it tightly, causing a little moan from the smaller one. Tala's heart broke into a million pieces. He had never felt so hurt. He didn't manage to move before he heard Kai's light moan and felt warm tears roll down his cheeks. It was then he spun around and ran back to their room. He slammed the door shot behind him, and sank down on the floor by his bed. He was gasping for air and his heart was pounding so hard it hurt. The image of Kai and Brooklyn was clear in his head. He hugged his knees and buried his face in his arms, all the time he was crying his eyes out. Finally he had fallen in love, but it only hurt.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 12. Look out for chapter 13

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	13. Make love, but not true love

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who has reviewed and favourited the story. Please keep it up.

I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. But this chapter proved to be quite difficult as I had a few uncertainties in the plot and so on. Either way I hope you'll enjoy the way it turned out.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.****A lemon is a story with descriptions' of  
sexual activities.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Make love, but not true love**

It felt so good. Kai hadn't had anyone touch him like this since he broke up with Garland. Brooklyn's hands didn't leave a single spot untouched. They touched him everywhere. The blue haired male hadn't protested at all when Brooklyn picked him up and carried him to his single room. He had thrown Kai down on the bed a bit aggressively and almost immediately started to undress him. Just the thought of what to come made the blue haired male exited. The other male had already striped him down to his boxers and now he was reaching for them as well. Suddenly Kai felt a bit uneasy. Sure he had said that he needed Brooklyn, but exactly how far did he want to go? The other male kissed his hip and started to pull off the last fabric on his body. The blue haired male stopped him.

"Brooklyn I..."

"I know, not all the way. Not yet. I'll just help you release the pressure. Simply lean back and think about Tala, and I'll do the rest."

His words were calm and seductive, but the blue haired male couldn't help it, as long as they didn't go all the way, it was okay right? As Brooklyn removed his boxers he leaned back and thought about his room-mate.

I wonder what he and Wolfram are doing?

* * *

"Tala, are you okay?"

The frantic knocking on the door was about to give the red head a headache.

"Tala open the door!"

Wolfram had been standing there for a little while now, shouting for the red head to open the door. Finally Tala had stopped crying and was now staring at the wall in front of him.

"Tala please. Tell me what's wrong." Wolfram continued to knock on the door. But the red head didn't move.

_How could I be so stupid? Of course he wouldn't wait forever, and because I'm so slow I lost him. _He had never felt so hurt, he needed something, anything to cheer him up.

"Tala please," the younger male's voice sounded again. The red head got on his feet and was by the door before he could blink. He ripped it open and before Wolfram could say a single word he was pulled into a deep and longing kiss.

* * *

Kai sat on the bed besides Brooklyn, his shirt was handing loosely around his well trained body. The other male was lying on his back on the bed smiling.

"You really did have a lot piled up," he said teasingly. The blue haired boy didn't reply. He just stared at the floor. Brooklyn's smile faded.

"You have to give it time. Soon you'll get used to it," he said while looking at his new lover. Kai turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you Brooklyn, but I can't do this. It doesn't feel right, I'm sorry."

Brooklyn looked at him for a few moments, before he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You really do love him that much," he said, feeling a bit sad.

"I can't help it," Kai replied.

"I envy you," the other male said.

"I wish I could love someone like you love Tala," he continued.

"You will. Just not me," the blue haired male said, before he started to get dressed.

* * *

Their lips were locked together in a deep kiss. The smallest of the two moaned lightly. The red head started to attack his neck with kisses instead. Wolfram moaned again. Tala was good at loving, even if he hadn't had many relationships. But then the red head stopped and buried his face in the younger one's neck. Wolfram felt warm tears on his skin, and he hugged his love tightly.

"I'm sorry Wolfram. I shouldn't be.... doing this," Tala whispered.

"It's okay Tala, I know," the other said as he continued hugging the crying boy. Eventually Tala fell asleep, and just as the younger teen wrapped out of his grip, the door opened and Kai walked in. The sight of the two other boys together made the blue haired male tense. Wolfram glanced over at him before putting a blanket over the red head. Kai looked at his room-mate and saw he had been crying. He was about to ask about it when Wolfram cut him off.

" Why is that Kai? If you truly loved him, would you really be with Brooklyn then?" the younger male asked as he passed him on his way out the door. Kai didn't know how Wolfram knew about Brooklyn, but it didn't really matter. Was he the reason Tala was felt hurt? It was perfectly clear when the other male left the room, that he wouldn't allow Kai to get near the red head again.

As the door closed behind him, Kai looked at his room-mate's tear-stained face. Then he noticed something on the night table besides the red head, Tala's half of the best friends heart necklace, the one they had promised to never take off as long as they were friends. The blue haired male turned around again, and with tears rolling down his cheeks, he left the room.

* * *

Tala woke up to a rainy and grey morning. He stayed in bed staring over at his room-mate's empty bed. Kai hadn't been sleeping in it. He probable stayed with Brooklyn all night. The thought of it made the red head close his eyes and let the tears flow. It was a knock on the door and Tala could hear Wolfram's voice.

"Tala are you ready for class?" he asked. It was Wednesday morning which meant they had lessons, but the red head didn't want to go. Still he got up and opened the door, just in his boxers. The younger male blushed as he saw him, but didn't complain when Tala hugged him tightly. Wolfram put his arms comforting around the other male. Then the red head pulled a bit away before he kissed the blond boy. When they parted again Tala took his hand and led him into the room and over to the bed, where they sat down besides each other. The red head didn't say anything as he put his head in the younger one's lap. Wolfram stroked his hair as Tala stared out the window at the rain. He didn't cry, but didn't speak either.

"You're not going to class today either?" the younger male asked. The red head simply shook his head.

As Wolfram closed the door behind him, he sighed, then headed for his class.

* * *

Kai woke up with his face nuzzled against someone's chest and a pair of strong arms around him. For a moment he thought he finally was in Tala's arms, but the joy disappeared when he looked up at the other male and saw Garland. It was then he remembered that he hadn't dared to sleep in his own room because Tala was so down, and that he didn't want to stay with Brooklyn, so he had gone to Garland. Bryan had been there but didn't mind Kai staying in Garland's room for the night, he knew the blue haired male simply needed comfort. The blue haired male looked at Garland's sleeping face. It wasn't the first time he had woken up in the silver haired male's arms, but this time it was only friendship between them, and it felt more right than their love life had. He sighed and hugged Garland while thinking of Tala. He wondered what he had done to hurt his red-headed friend, because there was no doubt that Wolfram blamed him for Tala's sorrow, but why?

"So you're awake."

Garland's voice was groggy from sleep, but he still sounded a bit concerned. Kai nodded, without letting go of him.

"Kai the two of you can't avoid each other forever. It has already been three days. Neither of you have been to class or even seen each other. You need to talk to him," he said. The blue haired male didn't reply. Garland sighed.

"Do what you want, but the two of you need each other, you should know that better than anyone," he continued as he got out of bed and started to get dressed.

* * *

Walking down the hall, the blue haired male thought of what to say. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him, which resulted in him bumping into the other.

"Sorry, I didn't..." Kai stared off but stopped when he saw who it was.

"It's alright Kai. How are you doing?" Brooklyn asked as his hands rested on the blue haired male's arms.

"Okay I guess," he replied as thunder rumbled from the sky.

"I guess?" Brooklyn repeated, surprised at him.

"You need some _help_ again?" he asked smiling a little. Kai looked him straight in the eyes, and it was so smile in his purple orbs. Brooklyn backed away, surprised by the hateful look he got.

"Letting you do that was a mistake Brooklyn. It won't ever happen again," Kai said before walking past the shocked male and continued walking to his room.

"Yes. I do envy you Kai, for loving someone so badly," Brooklyn whispered, more to himself than the blue haired male. Behind a corner a younger male smiled a bit sadly to himself, before he turned and walked in another direction.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 13. Look out for chapter 14.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	14. Reason behind the tears

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who has reviewed and favorited the story. Please keep it up.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Reason behind the tears**

The blue haired boy was walking down the hall, but not as fast as when he had left Brooklyn. As he got closer to his destination his paced slowed, until he finally stopped in front of the door. Kai stared at it for a moment. Behind this door could either be heaven or hell. The blue haired male's last encounter with his room-mate didn't go too well. The image of the red head's tear-stained face was still clear in his mind. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but hesitated.

"_How is that Kai? If you truly loved him, would you really be with Brooklyn?"_

His hand slowly slid down to his side again. He didn't dare to, not without knowing the exact reason for his love's tears. And the one who could tell him that was the younger blond boy.

* * *

Kai turned around and headed for Wolfram's room. He was going to find out why Tala was crying. As he was about to turn another corner he heard a familiar voice.

"I'm not joking. Stay away from Kai. He said himself that he didn't want you, so leave it be. He belongs to someone else."

Wolfram sounded angry, but what caught the blue haired male's attention was who he was talking to.

"Who does he belong to? Not you? I know who Kai's in love with," Brooklyn said calmly, but Kai thought he could hear a slight disappointment in the male's voice.

"If you know who he's in love with, then why are you getting in their way?" Wolfram asked.

"But Tala is..." Brooklyn stopped and they became silent for a while. The blue haired teen wondered what had made him stop.

"You get it now. So don't ruin it more than you have," Wolfram's voice sounded again, then Kai could hear footsteps moving in the opposite direction. Everything fell silent and the blue haired male thought he was alone, when he then heard steps coming towards him. Kai hurried to hide behind a pole just in time to avoid Brooklyn. As he passed, the blue haired male could see that he was in deep thought which made the other male curious. But then he remembered Tala and hurried after Wolfram instead.

_I'll find out about Brooklyn later. First I need to fix things with Tala, because I can't stand not seeing him._

* * *

The blue haired male found Wolfram in the library looking at the story books. Kai approached him slowly. He noticed a troubled look on the younger male's face.

"Wolfram?" he asked carefully. The blond jumped and looked surprised.

"Kai, what are you doing here? I thought you were with..." the younger one said.

"With Tala? Or maybe Brooklyn" Kai said cutting him off. Wolfram blinked at him.

"I saw you with Brooklyn, so I know you and him were talking about us," he replied.

"But I thought you were going to see Tala and..." he continued.

"I will. But I want to talk to you first," the blue haired male replied. The two of them sat down. The younger male looked at the blue haired teen curiously.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I want to know why Tala cried. Is it really my fault?" Kai replied. The younger one face became sad.

"I guess you're guilty of causing each other's tears," he said. The blue haired male looked at him.

"You were sad because Tala told you he was straight. So when you fell in love with him you thought you never could get together with him, that's why you went to Brooklyn. At the same time Tala realized his true feelings, so when he saw you with Brooklyn his heart broke. That's why he's been crying," Wolfram explained. Kai blinked, there was still one thing the younger male hadn't explained.

"What are his true feelings?" the older male questioned. The younger one hesitated.

"Maybe Tala should tell you that," he then replied.

* * *

While walking down the hall Kai thought about what Tala's true feelings were.

_If he got hurt when he saw me with Brooklyn... Am I still just a best friend to him?_ He thought as a memory came to his mind.

"_You two look great together." Bryan said, which resulted in a chuckle from Garland and a giggle from Wolfram. Kai blushed as Tala started to yell how it wasn't true, as he too blushed._

_Wait, Wolfram can't possibly mean that Tala is in..._ Just then he reached their room. For a moment he just stood there staring at the door. Then he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

The red head heard a knock on the door. He was lying on his bed looking at the rain. He didn't get up to open it, he didn't feel like it. There was another knock but the red head still didn't move. Then he heard a key turn in the lock and his eyes widened when he realized who it was. He quickly sat up as the door opened and his room-mate walked in. As the blue haired male saw him his eyes widened.

"I...I thought you were out," Kai said. Tala looked out the window so he would avoid the other male's purple orbs. His room-mate walked over to his own bed and sat down. Neither of them said anything, they just sat there in silence.

"Tala, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Kai finally said looking over at the night table where Tala's necklace was still lying. The red head glanced over at him.

"Wolfram told me you got hurt when you saw me with Brooklyn. I'm sorry," he continued and met the red head's gaze. Tala looked up at him in surprise.

"He... He told you everything?" he asked nervously. The blue haired male nodded.

"Almost. He told me you realized your true feelings and that's why you got hurt. But he didn't tell me what those feelings are."

The two of them looked each other in the eyes as thunder could be heard in the distance. Tala looked at the floor.

"You've fallen in love with me right? That's why you've been avoiding me isn't it?"

The red head looked up to find a blushing Kai staring back at him.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to I...." Kai tried to explain but gave up. He sighed.

"That's why I was with Brooklyn. I ... needed some company," he then said. Tala blinked at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. But it seems like I did that anyways," the blue haired male replied and looked away sadly.

"You don't get it do you?" the red head said making his room-mate look at him in surprise.

"Do you really think I would have gotten so hurt when I saw you with Brooklyn, if I just looked at you as a friend?" Tala continued. The blue haired male blinked at him.

"The feelings I realized I have ... well you see. Kai, I've fallen in love with you."

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 14. Look out for chapter 15.

Finally we get to the real plot of this story, Kai and Tala smexyness XD took me a while, but yeh, let's see what I come up with next :P

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	15. new lovers and new love

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Thanks to all who has reviewed and favorited the story. Please keep it up.

Again I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I haven't been in a writing mood lately, but it's getting back and I still have lots of ideas for this story, so no worries it's far from done.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: new lovers and new love**

"Kai, I've fallen in love with you."

The red head's ice blue eyes meet his room-mate's purple ones. For a moment they just looked at each other. Kai could barely believe what was happening, he had thought about it on his way to their room, but he never imagined it to be true. The blue haired male opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as he didn't know what to say. Instead he stood up and walked over to his room-mate. Tala looked up at him as his heart started beating faster and faster. Slowly, still a bit hesitant, Kai leaned down until their lips were only inches apart, there he stopped and looked his room-mate deep in the eyes. Then the red head couldn't hold back anymore, so he closed the little space between them and kissed the blue haired male.

* * *

Kai was in heaven. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could compare to the wonderful feeling of Tala's lips pressed against his own. The red head had pulled him down on the bed and was now lying on top of him kissing him passionately, while his hands had a firm grip around Kai's waist. The blue haired male moaned lightly into the kiss, his room-mate tasted even better than he had imagined. Tala licked his lower lip asking for entrance, and the other boy didn't hesitate to give it. The red head's tongue slipped in passed the wet lips of his new boyfriend and started to explore every inch of his lover's warm mouth. For a moment they fought for dominance, but Kai soon gave in. Sure he was stubborn, but when it came to his love life the blue haired male liked someone to take care of and protect him, even if he would never admit it. The red head groaned in discomfort when they had to pull away for their screaming lungs to get air. Both were breathing heavily and Kai couldn't help but smile.

"I didn't imagine you to be this good," he said and looked his boyfriend in the eyes. Tala smirked and rolled off Kai and onto his back besides him on the bed. The blue haired male didn't really like the loss of his boyfriend's weight on top of him, but when he saw the red head reach for his necklace he smiled.

"I never been this in love before," Tala replied and placed the necklace back around his neck again. Kai continued to smile as he turned around to face his boyfriend.

"Neither have I," he replied.

"Not even with Garland," he said, receiving a big smile from Tala.

* * *

Kai was woken by loud thunder followed by bright lightning. The blue haired male never liked to be alone when it was storming outside. And to his surprise he wasn't. As more lightning flared across the sky, it lit up the face in front of his. The red head's pale skin seemed to shimmer in the light and his light red lips were parted just a little bit, letting warm breath escape them, his eyes were closed and he was sleeping peacefully with his arms around the blue haired teen. Kai stared at his room-mate.

_It wasn't just a dream. I really did get together with Tala,_ he thought as a smile spread across his lips. Loud thunder rumbled over the sky and the blue haired male snuggled up in his boyfriend's arms.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Tala mumbled still half asleep as he opened one of his eyes to look at him.

"Nothing I'm just not a fan of thunderstorms," the blue haired male replied. The other tightened his grip around him and they both fell asleep again.

Tala stretched, feeling a pair of arms around his waist. He smiled and opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend. Kai was sleeping with his head on the red head's chest, his hair fell beautifully over his forehead and Tala could feel his gentle and steady breath on the bare skin of his chest. The red head put his arms behind his own head and looked at his sleeping room-mate with a smile. The sun shined through the window and played across their bodies, making their best friends necklaces shimmer around their necks.

Kai groaned as the sunlight hit his face and buried it in Tala's chest to avoid the bright light. The red head laughed a little as he heard the blue haired male mumble something about the bloody sun. Kai took a deep breath and raised his head so he could look at Tala.

"Morning," the red head said smiling at him. His boyfriend smiled back before leaning up to kiss him.

"Morning," he replied before snuggling up in his arms again. Tala started to play with the blue strands of hair as they both kept quiet and just enjoyed the moment.

* * *

Walking into the canteen hand in hand to eat breakfast, the two males got more than one surprised look. However the surprise soon changed into admiration and excitement, so when they sat down at their usual table the red head looked around, hesitant.

"I think my `fans´ are a bit too over excited," he said looking over at a table with first graders who immediately blushed and looked down at their food, embarrassed of being caught staring. Kai chuckled.

"At least they seem to like us being together," he replied with a smile. Tala grinned.

"At least something good," he said as they both started to eat. Everything seemed normal again, except for the fact that they were holding hands across the table. The red head was looking out the window at the soon blooming sakura trees and Kai was concentrating on his breakfast.

Then the blue haired male spotted a certain other red head who seemed deep in thought. Kai suddenly remembered the male's strange behaviour the other day and decided it was time to find out what was bothering him.

"Hey Brooklyn," he shouted making the other male look up and head in their direction. Tala tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand. The blue haired male smiled at him and did the same, reassuring him that Brooklyn was no threat to their relationship. Then the second red head reached them.

"Morning. Why don't you sit with us today?" Kai asked. Brooklyn was so deep in thought that he just sat down without a word. The two boyfriends looked at each other, this was not like the other boy at all.

"Brooklyn?" Kai asked hesitatingly.

"How do you know you're really in love with someone?" the second red head suddenly asked.

* * *

"What?" Kai and Tala stared in confusion at the male in front of them. Brooklyn looked up and said;

"I think, maybe, I've fallen in love with someone, but I'm not really sure."

The boyfriends blinked and looked at each other.

"And exactly who is it that you think you're in love with?" Tala asked looking at him suspiciously. Brooklyn hesitated.

"It wouldn't by any chance be Wolfram you're thinking of?" Kai asked receiving a surprised look in reply.

"How did you..." he started off.

"I saw you after Wolfram told you to lay off me and Tala," the blue haired male replied. Brooklyn stared at him in surprise, while Tala blinked confused.

"Wait, Wolfram as in my biggest fan Wolfram?" he asked a bit shocked. The two other males looked at him and nodded.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 15. Look out for chapter 16.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	16. The art teacher substitute

**AmTheLion:** Hi everyone I'm back. I'm really really sorry it has taken me forever to update. I started a new school (university time for me so yeh) this year that's why it has taken me so long to get back on track.

But don't worry, I decided I'm still going to finish this story as I planed, which means it will at least be 30 chapters to this story. And hopefully I will be able to update every week like I used to do. Again I'm sorry it has taken forever, enjoy the new chapter.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The art teacher substitute**

It had been a few weeks since Kai and Tala got together and to the red head's despair they had used most of their free time to help Brooklyn out with Wolfram. Tala sighed. He had hoped they would get more time together, but because of Brooklyn that hadn't happened. Kai still made it obvious that they were a couple, he always held the red head's hand, and kissed him whenever he felt like it, just like he did every morning when they got up. There was no doubt in Tala's mind that Kai loved him, but he still felt they had wasted much of their time helping Brooklyn. With another sigh he glanced over at his room-mate who was talking to Brooklyn about something while tightly holding Tala's hand in his. The red head nudged his boyfriend's hand, making the blue haired teen look at him.

"Can we talk?" Tala asked. Kai looked at him curiously.

"Sure."

They said bye to Brooklyn and went to a place they could talk in private.

* * *

"Can't we stop helping Brooklyn soon?" the red head asked once they were alone. Kai blinked at him.

"Why do you say that?" he questioned more worried than before.

"Because I want to spend more time with MY boyfriend, alone," Tala said and didn't bother to hide his jealousy of Brooklyn getting all of Kai's attention lately.

"But he and Wolfram..." the blue haired male started.

"They can get together on their own Kai. Besides I don't really think Brooklyn is in love with him. He just finds him fascinating because Wolfram dared to talk back to him."

The red head looked irritated and it was then Kai realized that since the morning they had gotten together, they hadn't really had any alone time. He understood why Tala was mad and why he was a bit jealous.

"I love you Tala," was all he managed to say before giving him a passionate kiss.

"And I'm sorry I've spent so much time on Brooklyn and his problem. I guess I got excited that he finally had someone of his own," he said looking down at his shoes. Tala didn't reply.

"We can spend the afternoon together, just the two of us, okay?" the blue haired male looked up again. The red head smiled and kissed his boyfriend before they parted to go to class.

* * *

People rushed into the classroom, but Kai barely noticed it, he was looking out the window while thinking about his boyfriend. Brooklyn was sitting beside him doodling in his book.

"Alright sit down everyone, those of you who don't belong in this class, get out!" a strong male voice said making the blue haired male snap out of his dreaming. The voice belonged to a light blue haired male with deep brown eyes, muscular body and pale skin. The man followed the boys that hurried out the classroom with his eyes. When everyone was out he slammed the door shut behind them.

"Good morning, my name is Hiro Granger, I'll be your substitute art teacher for the remainder of the year, as your usual teacher is on his second honey moon."

His deep voice sent chills down the boy's backs. He was handsome, and probably knew it, but didn't care. Since he was just a few years older than the boys in the class made him even more attractive. Kai stared at the new teacher but quickly concluded that he couldn't compete with Tala, so he turned to look at Brooklyn and what he saw surprised him. His friend was frozen and stared at the substitute teacher, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open, he seemed to be in shock.

"Brooklyn?" the blue haired boy asked worriedly.

"He's beautiful," was all the red haired male managed to say.

* * *

As art class ended Kai noticed that Brooklyn hadn't take his eyes of Hiro before the teacher left the classroom. It was then that Brooklyn snapped back to reality. Deep in thought the blue haired male went to meet his boyfriend. He found him under one of the blooming sakura trees. His flaming red hair was a beautiful contrast to the pink flowers. Kai hurried over to him and sat down besides him, leaning onto him with a sigh.

"Hi," Tala said and kissed his forehead while taking his hand in his.

"Hi," the blue haired male replied a bit lost.

"What's wrong?" the red head asked.

"Well we got a new art teacher today and he's quite good looking..." Kai quickly gave the other male a light kiss before continuing.

"Not that he can compete with you,"

The red head grinned at his comment as he continued to listen.

"But you know I thought Brooklyn really was in love with Wolfram? Well I think he likes the new teacher more, because he just stared at him during class and was lost in his own little world."

"I see. But isn't it a bit, troublesome, that he likes an older man?" Tala asked.

"The new teacher isn't old Tala, he's just 22."

A surprised look came over the red heads face.

"Oh I see. Well what's so wrong with that? Didn't you want him to find a real partner?"

"I did, but he's a teacher."

"True, but it's not illegal."

The red head smiled as his boyfriend bit his lower lip. He leaned over and kissed his lover.

"Let's talk about something else," he said grinning before he pushed Kai over on his back in the grass.

"Like us?" he said teasingly before he leaned over him, smiling, before kissing him passionately and blew all of the blue haired male's worries away.

* * *

Over the next few days Kai kept an eye on Brooklyn and his crush Hiro. The red haired teen didn't do anything to tell the older male of his feelings and the other didn't seem to notice anything either.

"Kai," a voice whispered in his ear and pulled him out of his little spying game. Confused, he turned around and found Tala together with Garland, Bryan and Wolfram.

"Tala is right, you do spy on him," Bryan commented amused.

"He's my friend I don't want him to get hurt," Kai said to explain.

"Hurt by what? After what I can see Hiro likes Brooklyn," Garland commented with a grin as he wrapped his arm around Bryan's shoulders. The blue haired teen turned around and looked at Hiro, it was then that he first noticed that the art substitute often glanced over at Brooklyn, keeping an eye on his every move. Kai blinked as Tala walked over to him and kissed him.

"This time, let them find each other on their own," he said with a smile. The blue haired male smiled with a light blush and nodded as the five of them turned around and walked to lunch.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 16. Look out for chapter 17.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	17. Art is a passion

**AmTheLion:** Now that I'm back I'm trying to write one chapter a week like I used to do a while back. So hopefully I will be able to. So here's a new chapter, hope you like it ^_^

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy (homosexual) love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Art is a passion**

Brooklyn trembled. Hiro's voice rang through his body, the deep sound of it beated like his heart. He was talking about their art project on anatomy, and Brooklyn couldn't keep himself from imaging how the older male's body would look without clothes. The blue haired male turned around to write something on the black board, and his muscular body showed even more under his white shirt. The red head swallowed heavily, struggling not to drool.

"Brooklyn," someone whispered, he didn't want to turn away but forced himself to do it. Kai looked at him with a smile.

"Ask him to model for you," he whispered. Brooklyn looked at him, confused.

"Hiro," Kai explained, "Ask him to model for you!"

The red haired teen stared at him for a moment, then turned his eyes back to Hiro. He bit his lower lip and noticed himself already getting nervous.

* * *

As the class ended Brooklyn slowly packed his things, waited for the others to leave. Hiro was wiping the blackboard clean when the red head approached him. He noticed that Kai was the last one out the door, and that the male gave him an encouraging and reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of the teachers desk. The older male turned around and noticed him standing there.

"Brooklyn? Can I help you?" Hiro asked.

"I was wondering if you would be my model for the project."

The light blue haired male stared at him for a moment. Then a small smirk came across his lips.

"I don't see why I can't," he replied.

* * *

Tala and Kai were sitting together with the others during lunch. Garland and Bryan were talking about what they would do that evening, Wolfram was reading a book, and Tala was teasing Kai by pretending to kiss him but then pull back and feed him a grape instead.

"Kai," someone said. Everyone looked up as Brooklyn came walking over to them.

"I asked him," the red haired male stopped right in front of them.

"What did he say?" the blue haired male asked, even if he knew the answer. Brooklyn smirked.

* * *

Kai looked over at Tala. They were sitting under a Sakura tree again, working on their English essays. He was thinking about his art project. Brooklyn had asked Hiro and gotten him as a model. Kai hadn't dared to ask the red head yet, not even after they got together. Tala looked up at him and the blue haired teen jumped a little.

"What is it?" Tala asked smiling. Kai blushed.

"I was just wondering. You know we have an anatomy art project? I was wondering if you could model for me?" his blush deepened. A grin spread across Tala's face.

"I'll model for you any time," he replied. The blue haired male smiled brightly and leaned forwards kissing his red head.

* * *

Deep purple orbs looked up, then down, and up again. One fine line after another the drawing came to life. Kai had never concentrated so much, he wanted the drawing of Tala to be perfect. The fact that the red head was posing for him in only his boxers didn't make it any easier. His pale skin, muscular body, ice blue eyes, flaming red hair, black boxers and to the blue haired male's excitement, the bulge under the silk fabric of his boxers. He did his best to hold his lust back while drawing the tempting body of his boyfriend. Tala looked emotionless as he posed, wanting to do it perfectly for his love. Having Kai look at his half naked body was arousing, but he told himself to focus and wait till they were done. He blinked and looked at his boyfriend. The blue haired male looked so deep in concentration and at the same time happy, which made him fell warm. Tala smiled.

"Don't smile, you'll change the picture," Kai said with a small frown.

"I love you," the red head said and tried not to smile. The other male looked at him, a bit surprised, but then smiled and continued to draw.

"I love you too," he said still smiling.

* * *

"How do you want me to pose?" Hiro's dark eyes fell on Brooklyn with a questioning gaze. The younger male looked at him for a moment, before he started to place him on a couch.

"Wouldn't it be better if I posed without clothes?" the older asked a bit teasingly. Brooklyn blushed lightly and nodded with a small smile. Hiro slowly started to undress while the red hared teen watched him hungrily. As the shirt fell to the floor a light tan and muscular chest was reviled to the blue orbs of the younger. Then the shoes and socks disappeared, then the pants. Brooklyn struggled not to drool as he looked over Hiro's body. The older male smirked a little at the reaction he got. Then he took a hold of his boxers and before the younger male could say anything, he pulled it off and revealed the last parts of his naked body. Brooklyn bit his lower lip as his eyes fell on the lower regions belonging to the male in front of him. Hiro watched him without a word. The red head nodded and motioned towards the couch. The older male did as he was told and posed like he was asked on the couch. Then the younger one started to draw, at first a bit hesitatingly, then more and more confident. Hiro could see the desire in the other male's eyes and he watched him with deep interest.

* * *

As the last line was finished on the drawing the light blue haired male stood up and put his boxers back on before walking over to the younger male to see the result. A smile spread across his face as his eyes fell on the piece of paper.

"Very good Brooklyn," he complimented. The younger male smiled proudly.

"But you need more than one drawing you know. Want me to pose another time as well?" the older asked. Brooklyn nodded.

"Let's do it again tomorrow," the red head said and thanked Hiro for his help. The older male nodded and said he didn't mind, and all the time he was still just in his boxers. He enjoyed to see the younger male look over his body, it made him exited.

"You know Brooklyn, you're a beautiful guy. Those blue eyes of yours, your red hair, your pale body," as he talked he looked over the other male. The younger stared at him in surprise as a light blush crept up his cheeks.

* * *

"You really made me look hot didn't you?" Tala smirked and leaned on Kai's shoulder. The blue haired male smirked.

"You are hot," he replied, leaning his head stretched and sighed happily, still just wearing his boxers. Kai's eyes travelled over the muscular pale body in front of him, and he longed to touched him. Tala noticed his boyfriends gaze and smirked. He leaned down and stopped only inches from Kai's lips.

"You really do want me don't you?" he asked teasingly. The blue haired male blushed.

"I need more than one drawing so we can do another one tomorrow okay?" he asked, still blushing. The red head continued to smirk and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

"If you just want to look at me without clothes on you can just tell me," he said still in a teasing voice. Kai continued to blush as he started packing his art supplies. Tala laughed and started to put on his clothes again.

* * *

The kiss was wet, warm and full of desire. A tongue liked his lower lip and a light moaned escaped his mouth giving his lover a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. They fought for dominance for a moment before he gave in to the other male. A pair of hands slipped under a shirt, caressing the skin under it. Light moans escaped their lips before they were forced to part for air. Brooklyn's blue eyes fell on Hiro's face. The older male smiled seductively, before he leaned down kissing him again. Their shirts soon disappeared, and their pants soon followed. Then their socks, before the whole of their naked bodies were exposed to the other. Heavy breaths and moans signified their desire in the darkness on the bed in Brooklyn's single room.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 17. Look out for chapter 18.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	18. Lost Boyfriend

**AmTheLion:** I'm really sorry I use so long time on my chapters, even after I promised you I would be more affective. Please do excuse me, I'll try my best to be faster. It's just I'm working on what I hope to be a book one day so I get so caught up in that. But I will try my best.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Lost boyfriend**

When Tala woke up he rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed looking over at Kai. He was still sleeping beside him. Tala smiled and sighed happily before he got up and walked over to the small window. Opening it, he leaned out into the morning air. The cold air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath of the morning air. The sun was crawling up the horizon and coloured Sakuro island in a golden light and made the sakura trees look orange instead of pink. He leaned on the windowsill while looking at the view from their room as he thought of his sleeping boyfriend.

* * *

"We have him in sight sir," one of the men said into a small mic while he looked through a pair of binoculars. The young male in his vision had flaming red hair and was standing in a window not too far from him. He had no shirt, but the cold air seemed to have little effect on his pale skin.

"Good, then you know what to do," another voice replied in his ear.

"Yes sir," he replied before he lowered his binoculars and sneaked back between the bushes.

* * *

"You're up early," a sleepy voice hummed behind him. Smiling, the red head turned and looked at his boyfriend who was sitting in bed rubbing his eyes. The blue haired male walked over to him and Tala wrapped his arms around him. Kai leaned into his embrace.

"Couldn't you sleep?" he asked, the red head shrugged.

"Just felt like getting up," he replied and hugged his boyfriend tighter. They stood there for a while watching the view, until Kai started to freeze and breakfast had started. The day passed by and soon it was lunch. Brooklyn was busy sending hints and watching Hiro who was sitting at the teacher's table. Garland and Bryan were talking about something the others didn't want to know. Wolfram was revising for a math test and Kai and Tala were doing what they normally did, just eat and look out the window, not saying much. Brooklyn smiled as Hiro returned one of his winks, Bryan smirked and blushed lightly when Garland whispered something in his ear and Wolfram suddenly jumped to his feet saying something about going to the toilet. Tala looked over at his boyfriend with a smile. The blue haired male smiled back and gave his lover a piece of his pie.

* * *

"We have the youngest one sir, preparing for catching the target," he spoke into the walky-talky, while his companion had a firm grip on the young blond boy.

"Excellent, do what it takes and return to camp as soon as possible," was the reply got and the two men smirked at the scared face of the boy.

"Em... excuse me, Tala?" a first grader stood nervously in front of their table. The red head blinked at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Wolfram told me to give you this, and told me to take his books back to our room," the small boy said and handed him a note and started to gather the blond boy's stuff.

"I see, you must be his roommate then. Yuuri right?" Tala asked as he took the note. The younger one nodded before thanking him and left with his roommate's books. The red head looked at the note curiously.

"_Hi Tala_

_I need to talk to you in private so please come to the place we first met at 8_

_Wolfram"_

* * *

The sun was on its way down and for the second time that day it coloured the sky in orange and pink. Tala was on his way to see Wolfram. He was curious of what the younger wanted to talk to him about. When he got to the arranged meeting place, Wolfram was nowhere to be seen.

_I'm not too early am I? _The red head thought and looked at his watch. Just then something, or someone, grabbed him from behind. Before he could do anything, he was moving backwards into a bush.

Kai lay on his bed waiting for Tala, he had something special in mind for his boyfriend tonight. He smiled to himself, thinking of the look on Tala's face when he told him. The blue haired male glanced over at the clock on his night table, it was nine. His smile faded a bit.

_Where is he?_ A feeling of unease appeared in his chest, something was wrong. He couldn't help but wonder if the red head was getting bored of him and was doing things with Wolfram.

_No. Tala wouldn't cheat on me, not willingly. But then, why is he taking so long?_ He sat up in bed and looked out the window. It was almost dark and the sun coloured the sky in a deep purple, but Kai couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. In the end he went to see if he could find the two, but when he got to the place Tala had said he would meet the younger boy, no one was there. His worry grew. Something in his stomach told him something was wrong.

* * *

"Garland are you there?" the blue haired teen knocked on the door of his friend's room. The door was opened and he was met by a half dressed Garland and a groaning Bryan lying on the bed behind him, also half dressed. A light blush spread across Kai's cheeks.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," he said, embarrassed that he hadn't thought about them being busy.

"Don't worry about it Kai. What's wrong? You sound worried," Garland replied and looked at him with concern.

"It's Tala. He hasn't come back from his meeting with Wolfram. I went to check on them, but they weren't where Tala said they would be," the blue haired teen couldn't hide his worry.

"Relax I'm sure they're fine, probably just in the library or something," Bryan said.

"I checked there too. I don't mind that he's out late, I just want to know that he's all right, because I have a bad feeling."

"Don't think about it Kai. Just go back to your room, read a book or something to get your mind off it. Then go to sleep and I'm sure he'll be back in his bed by tomorrow morning." Garland said and gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. The other nodded, concluding that he was probably right, so he returned to his room and tried to relax, although it didn't help much.

* * *

Garland looked worried as his friend walked away.

"What do you think Bry?" he asked while keeping an eye on Kai until he turned the corner in the end of the hall.

"What do you mean?" Bryan sat up in bed and looked at his boyfriend. Garland closed the door and looked at him.

"You don't think Tala would...." he started.

"...cheat on Kai?" the lilac haired male finished.

"No he wouldn't. Tala is loyal to the people he cares about. Not to mention that Kai is his first real love," he continued.

"I guess...." the silver haired male wasn't fully convinced. Bryan looked at him for a moment, then got up and pulled him back to the bed with him.

"Relax. I'm sure Tala's fine, he'll be back in the room before Kai wakes up tomorrow," he said and returned to kissing and undressing his boyfriend.

* * *

Kai couldn't sleep. He was lying awake waiting for the red head to return.

"Where are you Tala?" he whispered into the darkness of the room. In the end he fell asleep with a worried look on his face.

The next day when the blue haired male woke up, his boyfriend still wasn't there, and the bed hadn't been slept in.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 18. Look out for chapter 19.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	19. Mistaken

**AmTheLion:** Here's the next chapter. Sorry I used forever on this. School and so on has taken all my time lately. But now I have vacation and I'll do my best to update as fast as possible. The next chapter is already done and will be sent to beta reading today so hopefully that will be up soon too. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mistaken**

Tala felt sick. He didn't know how long he had been there, or how long it was since he had met up with Wolfram. All he knew was that he was tired and hungry. He didn't dare to sleep, because he feared what his captors might do, and he didn't have anything to eat. The car had stopped at some point and he had been carried somewhere before dumped on a hard concrete floor. The bag they had pulled over his head smelled like damp soil. He really wanted to sleep, but for the last hour or so he had heard worrying sounds. Something was going on and he had a bad feeling that he would somehow get dragged into it very soon.

* * *

Kai couldn't sit still. He paced back and forth in the cafeteria. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Garland and the others watched him.

"Kai you need to eat."

Hiro stood behind Brooklyn and watched the blue haired male as he wore a hole in the floor.

"I'm not hungry." was the only reply he got. The substitute teacher was beginning to feel uneasy. If Kai's worries were true and Tala was missing, they had a problem.

"Em, excuse me." A younger boy with dark hair and eyes walked up to them.

"You're Yurri right? Wolfram's roommate?" Garland asked as he examined the boy. He nodded.

"I was wondering if you know where Wolfram is? He didn't come back yesterday and last I saw him he seemed nervous about something. Wasn't he supposed to be meeting up with one of you?"

Kai froze in place. The others became quiet as well.

"Wolfram is missing too?" The blue haired male turned to Yurri.

"Two missing? Hiro?" Brooklyn looked up at his lover. He had a serious look on his face.

"I'll go tell the other teachers and we'll search the grounds. If we can't find anything we'll contact the police."

* * *

The red head could hear crying, a small quiet whimpering voice. He listened for a while before he dared to speak.

"Who's there?" he asked carefully. He couldn't see anything with the bag over his head.

"Tala?" the voice asked, surprised.

"Wolfram?" the red head was surprised to hear the younger male's voice, yet he wasn't shocked to find out that he too was captured.

"What happened?" the younger male was still sobbing slightly when he replied.

"I was on my way to my room when they caught me. They forced me to write you that note before they knocked me out. I woke up here," his voice was trembling all the time and Tala didn't doubt that he was scared.

"It's alright Wolfram, we'll get out of this. I don't know what they want with us, but it'll be all right." The red head tried his best to keep his voice steady as he spoke, calming down his friend.

"Where are you?" he asked and tried to locate the younger male.

"I'm right here." Wolfram bumped against his feet.

"I'm tied up so I can't move much," he said.

"So am I, and blindfolded by this bag." It was quiet for a moment. They sat close to each other, just feeling the presence of the other.

"Tala..."

"Yes."

"I'm scared." The red head didn't know what to reply to that. So he settled for a cliché.

"Don't be. I'm here."

* * *

Kai was fuming. The teachers hadn't taken much time to in their search for Tala, and they still didn't seem convinced that he and Wolfram were missing.

"What do you mean 'he's probably just taking a walk'? He's been missing for almost two days!" His face was red with anger as he screamed at the teachers not caring if they put him in detention. Hiro was the only teacher who believed him, but the older members of staff didn't support his view. Garland put his hands on Kai's shoulders to stop him from moving towards the teachers.

"Come on Kai. Let's get some fresh air," he suggested and pulled him outside with Bryan, Brooklyn and Yurri following close behind. Hiro stayed behind to try convince the other teachers they were telling the truth. Kai twisted free of Garlands grip as soon as they were outside and stormed off in the direction where he last knew Tala had been.

"This is where they were supposed to meet right?" Bryan asked. The blue haired male didn't reply. They all started looking for clues.

"I found a note," Brooklyn said triumphantly, after a while as he searched through one of the bushes. The others hurried over.

"Looks like someone stepped on it," Bryan commented.

"So we found the note, but how can we track them from here?" Garland questioned. Everyone went silent, no one knowing the answer.

"Leave him alone!" Tala shouted furiously and helplessly.

"Shut up!" a voice said and a foot slammed into his stomach, winding him. He gasped for air as he heard Wolfram's cries as the men were hitting and kicking the younger male, as he himself was being taken away. He tried to speak but didn't have the breath.

_Wolfram I'm so sorry._

* * *

They threw him down on a chair of cold, hard metal that slammed against his back, leaving a huge burning mark. He struggled not to scream in pain and rage. They were beating Wolfram for no apparent reason and he wanted to know why, but before he could ask the men talked.

"Here you have him sir."

"Splendid. Now let's make contact with our boss," a new deep, male voice said. It sent shivers down the red head's spine and he moved slightly which resulted in a hard slam against his head.

"Sit still you punk," a voice hissed in his ear as he saw stars.

"Not his head idiot!" The new voice snapped angrily.

"We don't want him to be damaged just yet." Once more the voice sent shivers down Tala's spine, and it didn't help that he couldn't see.

"Connection is up sir."

"Wonderful. Greetings Mr. Voltaire."

"Boris. I should have known it was you. Only a fool would call at this hour," a deep roaring voice filled the red head's ears.

"Well I believe you'll be interested in what I have for you," the man, Boris, said, confident of himself.

"Is that so? Then please enlighten me," Voltaire replied clearly bored and not interested in the slightest.

"Watch your tone or your precious grandson might get seriously injured." As Boris said these words Tala felt a cold metal object against his bare skin of his neck.

"My grandson? What do you think you're doing?" Voltaire's voice became hard and a hint of alarm filled his tone.

"I think I'm doing exactly what I want Mr. Voltaire. Now tell me how much your grandson's head is worth," Boris replied in a pleased tone.

"Don't think you can do whatever you want simply because you claim to have my grandson. Take off the bag on his head so I can see it really is him." Voltaire sounded like a man of reason and business.

"Very well. Do as he says," Bories replied. Tala felt the men struggle with the bag on his head. He got nervous of what would come. What would they do when they found out he was the wrong guy?

The bag was removed and bright light blinded the red head for a moment before his eyes focused and he could see where he was. They were in a white walled room full of computers and other technical equipment. In front of him was a single huge screen with a man looking down at him. He had long grey hair and a suit, he was old yet very much alive. Voltaire. Just a few feet away from Tala stood a tall man with short purple hair and dark cyber glasses. The aura around the man told the red head that this was the Boris he had been listening to. A smug and mocking smile spread across Voltaire's wrinkled face.

"So Boris you believe you have my grandson do you?" he grinned. Boris turned around towards the red head.

"Yes, can't you see he's right..." it was then his eyes fell on Tala.

"What the hell is this? Who is this brat?" He screamed at the men on either side of the red head.

"Kai Hiwatari?" One of them replied hesitating.

"Idiots! This isn't Kai!" Boris was furious. Voltaire laughed.

"Well then Boris I believe we have no further business with each other." Then the big screen went black.

"Morons! Pathetic idiots!" Boris screamed and hit after the men who dogged as fast as they could. In the fury Boris struck Tala. Hitting him so hard he was slammed against the floor along with the chair he was bound to.

"Get rid of this kid! And do your job properly this time!" The purple haired man ordered still in fury.

* * *

They beat him up. Blaming him for the rage their boss had released on them. They hit him, kicked him and threw him around. Tala could feel some of his ribs crack, but the men didn't stop. Finally they threw him into a dark room and locked the door. His chest was burning in pain unlike anything he had felt before. He couldn't breathe properly through the furious pain. His saw dark spots in his vision that made it even harder to see in the darkness. Sobbing filled his ears and he could recognize Wolfram's pained cries. His voice broke as the broken ribs pressed against his lungs but he managed to cough out the boy's name.

"W-Wolfram."

"T-Tala? I-is t-that y-you?" the boy started crying more loudly and the red head could hear the desperation in his voice. The older male struggled to crawl, wriggle over to the younger male who immediately buried his face against his body.

"It's all right wolfram" the red head moaned in pain.

"I'm here."

* * *

"Kai! Kai!" Hiro and Brooklyn came running towards the blue haired male. He looked up with a sad look on his face. His eyes had dark circles under them and it was obvious that he hadn't slept for the last few days. It had been a week since Tala disappeared and Kai became worse and worse for every day that passed without signs of his boyfriend.

"Someone found them! They're safe!" the pair reached him just as Garland and Bryan turned the corner behind him.

"They found Tala!" Hiro tried his best to tell the younger male what he had just heard. Kai's eyes widened, then looked around searching for the red head.

"He and Wolfram are in the local hospital. I just got a phone call from them. They say that they've got a few injuries, but they're okay, just a bit shaken." the substitute teacher explained.

"T-Tala." Was the only word the blue haired male managed to say before he ran towards the school exit.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 19. Now the drama isn't over just yet so look out for chapter 20. It will be out soon.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	20. Forgiveness

**AmTheLion:** Sorry it has taken a while to update when I promised I would be quick. But I've been in Spain on holiday the last 3 weeks so I haven't had a computer to update with. But now I'm back and don't have more vacation this year so I'll do my best to write all the remaining chapters during the summer. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy love.  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Forgiveness**

Kai sprinted through the door.

"Tala!" he breathed as he saw his red haired boyfriend lying in the hospital bed in front of him.

"Kai," Tala managed, and Kai pulled him into a tight hug before anyone could blink. Tala winced slightly, but hugged him back.

"What happened?" Kai asked as he looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes full of worry. Hiro had said that Tala was OK, but the blue haired male could see that was far from the truth. The red head's face was covered with scratches, a few bruises and a black eye. His chest had bandages wrapped around it, because of the broken ribs and the parts of him that wasn't covered were stained with purple, black and yellow bruises. Tala's mental state wasn't fine either, Kai could see it in his eyes, something was bothering him.

"Tell me what happened. I want to know everything," the blue haired boy said and gave Tala a serious look.

The red head sighed, "There's nothing to tell Kai. A bunch of guys trying to make themselves feel big for beating up someone, that's all."

Kai didn't believe him, and they both knew that. Tala made no attempt to explain it further.

_He's hiding something from me, but why?_ Kai thought as he sat in the chair besides the red head's bed.

Tala couldn't sleep. The hospital bed felt too soft and the room was cold and empty. He missed Kai. He wanted someone, anyone. He thought back to Kai's visit.

"_Tell me what happened. I want to know everything." _

How could he tell him? It would only hurt him; he hadn't even told Wolfram everything. As far as the younger boy knew, it had just been a group of bullies Tala had once known. It was a lie of course, but if he told Wolfram that Kai was the reason for their kidnapping the younger male would probably hate the blue haired male for the rest of his life. As for Kai, he would never forgive himself; if he found out he was the reason for the red head's injuries. He still loved Kai, he didn't doubt that, but then why was it so hard for him to look at his boyfriend? He thought about Wolfram. How the younger male had clung to him when they were left outside the hospital, how he had refused to let go before the nurse said he was hurting the red head. Wolfram had been bait, Tala knew that, and it was just because of his relationship with him. He needed to make that up to him, but how?

* * *

A few weeks passed and both Tala and Wolfram were discharged from the hospital and back at school. The red head was glad to be back with Kai, but he felt he wasn't the boyfriend he was before the kidnapping. He sighed. Kai was currently in an Art lesson, normally Tala would have P.E. at this time, but because of his injuries he was excused until he was completely healed. Today he was spending the time in his room. He hadn't bothered switching on the light and the room was awfully quiet without Kai there. The red head was lonely and he felt bad for not being able to be a real boyfriend.

_Maybe we should just break up?_ The thought made his heart skip a beat. What would Kai say to that? Would he get mad? Would he be hurt? Or maybe he would agree? He sighed again and leaned his head against the wall. A knock on the door made him straighten up, "Yeah?"

The door slid open and Wolfram walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

* * *

"That's a very good drawing Kai," Hiro said as he glanced over the younger male's shoulder. It was very well done, and looked realistic; there was just one thing the substitute teacher didn't like. It was a drawing of the boy's boyfriend when he was in the hospital. While they were back together now, there was something not quite right. They didn't hold hands like they used to, or look at each other. Hiro hadn't even seen them kiss since Tala came back. It was easy to see that it bothered Kai, but he was waiting for his boyfriend to recover and didn't mention it. Although Hiro feared the red head might not be happy to be Kai's boyfriend anymore.

Everyone had noticed how Wolfram and Tala acted around each other after they came back. They had shared something none of them could understand, they were close. Kai had noticed too, how could he not? The two of them often spent time together, alone. The blue haired male wondered what they were doing. He feared he had a pretty good idea. He tried not to think of it, he trusted Tala and if anything he was sure they would break up before the red head did anything with the younger male, at least he hoped so.

* * *

It wasn't the first time they had done this, shared passionate kisses and lustful touches, it seemed they did this every time they were alone. Tala didn't like it. He didn't like the way the younger male's lips tasted, didn't like his soft skin under his hands, didn't like how they every time went further and further. They were lying on his bed in his and Kai's room. He on top with Wolfram underneath. The younger was already only in his boxers and Tala with his shirt unbuttoned and pants about to come off. Wolfram moaned and tugged on his pants. Were they going all the way this time? The red head kissed down his neck and chest making the blond more inpatient.

_This is my way of making it up to him. After this, it's over._ Tala thought as he helped remove his own pants. Wolfram started stroking outside the older male's boxers, moaning of his size. Tala's kisses reached the blond's hips and his hands gripped the silk fabric. This was it, no turning back, when he pulled them off he would have to go all the way.

* * *

"Aren't you worried about them?" Brooklyn asked Kai, worried. The blue haired male stared at him.

"Worried about whom?"

Of course he already knew who Brooklyn was talking about, but pretended not to.

"Tala and Wolfram."

"I trust Tala."

"I know that, but does he deserve your trust?"

"I cheated on him once Brooklyn, or have you forgotten already? I'm the one who doesn't deserve trust." The blue haired male lowered his head.

"Actually, what we did wasn't cheating as you weren't together at the time."

"It doesn't matter. I still trust Tala."

"I know that, but I'm worried that he'll hurt you. They've been seen together you know. In their free periods, like now, they spend the time together in your room." Brooklyn meant to help, but it just hurt. Kai knew Tala and Wolfram were together in their room, but hoped it didn't mean what he thought it did.

_Tala_

* * *

Suddenly the red head froze. Just as he were about to pull of Wolfram's boxers, an image of a certain blue haired male appeared in his head.

_Kai._

Immediately he pulled away from the younger male. All of this wasn't for Wolfram, it was for Kai. Tala then realized that all this time he had imagined it was the blue haired male he loved.

"T-Tala what's wrong?" the blond male panted and touched Tala's bare chest. The red head slapped his hand away.

"This is wrong. I'm sorry Wolfram, but I can't sleep with you when it's Kai I want, when it's Kai I love." It was all so clear to him now, he hadn't lost his feelings for his boyfriend, he was just afraid Kai would push him away. But that wouldn't happen, because the blue haired male was waiting for him. Tala got on his feet and pulled on his pants.

"Go back to your room Wolfram. I'm sure Yurri will be glad to see you." Then without more hesitation, Tala sprinted off to find Kai, still with his shirt unbuttoned.

* * *

Kai added the last details to his drawing. He was slow, his thoughts elsewhere. Would Tala really cheat on him? Sure, he knew they hadn't been very close since the red head returned, but they were still together, right? He sighed and looked at his drawing. Tala looked sad in the picture, just like that day in the hospital. The lesson was only half way through and Kai knew he would struggle to start on something new. Just then the door to the classroom flew open. Everyone looked up in surprise to find Tala with his shirt unbuttoned and panting heavily. His ice blue orbs scanned the room until they locked on Kai. Before anyone could react the red head was in front of the other male. He pulled him up from the chair and into his arms, kissing him with such force and passion Kai could barely keep on his feet. When they parted he hugged his blue haired boyfriend as he whispered in his ear;

"I love you Kai." With a smile the blue haired male hugged him back.

"I know Tala. I know."

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 20. look out for chapter 21, where the real loving starts.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	21. Sex

**AmTheLion:** So here's the part I know many have been waiting for, the famous true love part. This is a lemon between four couples, so I hope I made it exciting to read. Enjoy.

This is yet to be corrected by my BETA reader, if it ever will, so bear with me on the spelling yeh.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy love.  
This chapter also contains a lemon  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Sex**

Kai had never been so nervous before, but from where he was lying on his bed making out with Tala, he felt like a little kid doing it for the first time. In a way it was his first, with Tala anyways. The red head was eager to prove his affection and left no spot of him untouched or unexplored. Kai moaned into their passionate kiss, arching his hips as Tala sucked on his lover lip before pushing his tongue into the blue haired male's warm mouth, exploring it hungrily. He tugged on Tala's clothes, well aware that this would be the red head's first time, and so he only saw it fitting to lead him a bit on the way. Tala let him pull off his shirt as he unbuttoned the blue haired male's own. The red head moaned eagerly as he saw Kai's spotless skin, the muscles beneath the pale flesh was clearly visible and only made Kai more tempting. He started to play with his boyfriend's nipple as he gently got rid of their pants. The fabric on their silk boxers brushed against each other and they could feel each other's hardening members.

"God I love you Kai. Do you know that?" The red head asked as he trailed kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Yes Tala, I know. And I love you too. That's why I'm ready for this with you." Their eyes meet in a loving gaze before the red head leaned back and took a hold of Kai's dark blue boxers.

'_I should have done this a long time ago.'_ He thought and smirked down at his boyfriend as he teasingly slow, started to pull of the last piece of fabric covering the male underneath him.

* * *

Wolfram pouted. He had always known that Tala loved Kai more than him, but he never imagined their somewhat love relationship to end like it had. The young, blond male still had a serious hard on that needed to be taken care off, but he didn't want to do it on his own. He sighed as he reached his room and walked inside only to find Yurri there waiting for him.

"Wolfram!" the other male was on his feet and in front of him in a few seconds, his arms wrapping tightly and protectively around him.

"I've been so worried for you lately. That you would do something you would regret." He hugged him tightly as he spoke and the blond male was surprised at how good it really felt. He never thought about Yuuri as anything but a roommate, but now, standing like this, he realized how wonderful the other male really was. Hugging him back the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He cried.

"Hush, it's okey. Hush now love I'm here." Yurri whispered into his ear as he pulled him into the room and closed the door. Maybe Tala's rejection had been a good thing after all.

'_This is were I really belong.'_ Wolfram thought smiling as he kissed his dark haired roommate.

'_In his arms, loving him.'_

"Yuuri" he whispered as their kiss intensified.

"I love you." Maybe he didn't have to handle his hard on alone after all.

* * *

"Bryan I'm not sure about this." Garland said slightly worried as he watched his boyfriend wet his fingers with lube.

"Relax love. Trust me on this. You always been the one loving, now it's your turn to be loved." Bryan replied with a reassuring and loving smile. Garland blushed and nodded. Leaning down, the lavender haired blader kissed his boyfriend as he inserted a finger in his entrance. Garland groaned of the unfamiliar and slightly uncomfortable feeling. Bryan kissed his neck as he kept preparing him, adding a new finger every now and then, until he had three inside widening and stroking him. The silver haired male moan giving his boyfriend signal that he was ready. Removing his fingers Bryan positioned himself in front of his boyfriends entrance he quickly rubbed lube on his hard member before smirking down at his boyfriend.

"I'll fuck you senseless." He said before pushing into him earning a scream in delight.

* * *

Hiro never thought his love could take control, but the way Brooklyn had demanded him was utterly arousing. The younger boy had dragged him to his room, passionately claimed his mouth, begging for his full attention. Then pushing him down on the bed, he had hungrily stripped them of their clothes moaning and whimpering whenever Hiro had taken the opportunity to touch him. Right now he was sucking on Hiro's fingers, spilling his salvia all over his hand and asking him to prepare him. Of course the older male didn't mind, ever since the time he had been a naked model for Brooklyn he had known and longed for this moment to come. Lying on his back with his boyfriend on top of him he was in a delighted bliss as he inserted his fingers into Brooklyn. The younger male moaned in pleasure and was soon fucking his hand like a little helpless puppy, begging for release. Hiro smiled.

"Brooklyn." He said causing his lover to slow down and look at him.

"I'd prefer it if you rided my erection instead of my hand." He hummed hungrily. The younger male stopped and stared at him for a moment. Precum spilled from his erection, and the thought was obviously tempting. He quickly placed himself in the right position and looked at Hiro for approval. The older man smiled and took a hold of his hips guiding him the rest of the way.

* * *

Kai struggled not to scream. Never had he experienced something so fantastic. He used to have sex with Garland when they were together, but it couldn't ever come close to the desire and passion he now had with Tala. The red head was thrusting into him with a steady rhythm, pushing all the way in every time. It hadn't taken him long to find Kai's weak spot either, so now he was pounding onto it making the blue haired male moan loudly. The red head himself was at his limit and quickened the speed in the last thrusts before they both came together. Kai had gave up on holding back and screamed Tala's name as he spilled them both with cum. The red head collapsed on top of his boyfriend breathing heavily.

"That was..." he panted

"...breathtaking." Kai finished and hugged him.

"yeh." The red head sighed happily, settling himself on Kai's chest and soon he was fast asleep. The blue haired male watched his boyfriend lovingly, playing with his flaming red hair.

'_the world couldn't be any better.'_ He thought to himself and gazed out the window at the starry sky.

"A perfect night to make love." He whispered with a smile before he too snuggled up and fell asleep.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 21. Hope you liked this lemon. It was a bit of a new twist writing it like this (for me at least) but I think it turned out well, hope you agree.

Now I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter, if I manage to at all, but for now I hope this was a bit of a comfort for those of you I know wait for every chapter of this story.

Thank you all.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	22. The truth and Kai's determination

**1AmTheLion:** Finally another chapter to this story. I'm doing my best to write the finishing chapters, hope you'll like it. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy love.  
This chapter also contains a lemon  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The truth and Kai's determination**

Everything was finally back to normal. Kai and Tala was closer than ever. Garland and Bryan acted more and more like a married couple. Brooklyn and Hiro was as physical with each other as always. And, to everyone's excitement, Wolfram and Yurri had gotten together, and the young blond stuck to his new boyfriend like a baby to its mother, but the other boy didn't seem to mind. The couples had started eating lunch together outside under some of the sakura trees. Currently they were doing exactly that.

"Kai, taste this, it's awesome." Tala said and held out a fork with a piece of his lunch. His boyfriend smiled and accepted, slowly eating the food and nodding in response. The red head grinned and kissed him on the cheek. The youngest couple was snuggling and feeding each other. Garland and Bryan was whispering in each other's ears. Brooklyn was in Hiro's lap, their lips locked together. The sun was shining and a light breeze filled the air. It was like a scene from a romantic novel, for gay people that is. Tala shuddered. Kai looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked a bit worried. Since the kidnapping the blue haired male had been on edge whenever the red head showed uncomforted.

"It's nothing, I'm okey." Tala replied and kissed his boyfriend.

"I just had a feeling that this was too good to be true. That something... em... bad, would happen soon." The red head suddenly realized why he had shuddered, and held Kai a bit tighter. But he didn't dare to tell Kai the truth. The blue haired male wasn't fooled. He knew his boyfriend was hiding something, the same thing he had been hiding in the hospital, and that it had to do with the time he had been missing. But he didn't ask about it.

* * *

"Tala." Wolfram stood by the door looking seriously at the older male. The other blinked.

"We need to talk." He continued, as the others walked inside and back to their classes. Because they were both still healing their wounds they had extra free period before their next lesson. And Wolfram was set on getting everything about that incident from Tala. The red head realized right away and simply nodded. The two of them headed back to their spot under the sakura trees to talk. Kai looked a bit bothered after his boyfriend, before he too left for his art class.

'_Why can't Tala tell me what's bothering him?'_ The Blue haired male wondered.

'_Doesn't he think I'll understand?'_ things might have turned back to normal after that night they made love for the first time, but Kai knew his boyfriend was still hiding something, and it troubled him.

"You didn't tell the truth back then did you?" Wolfram asked, looking at Tala.

"When I asked why they were hurting us. You actually knew the reason, didn't you? And it wasn't just some random punks." He continued as the red haired male stared at the green grass they were sitting on.

"I want to know the truth Tala. Please." The younger male looked at his old crush, slightly frustrated.

"I can see it's still bothering you, and I think it might help you to tell someone." Wolfram finished, still looking at the older male. Tala sighed.

"I guess you're right. But promise me you won't hate or blame Kai for this. It's not his fault okey. He doesn't even know people are after him." The red head stated. Teh younger blond looked at him.

"Exactly what do you mean?"

"I mean that those men mistook me for being Kai and used you as bait to get to me because they believed I was him. They were planning on getting money for him from his grandfather." The red head finally looked up at Wolfram.

"I didn't mean to lie to you, I was just afraid you would blame Kai for what happened." The two of them sat there in silence for a moment.

"Tala, I might have been in love with you back then, but I would never blame Kai for what happened because I know how much he loves you and would never want you hurt. Or anyone else for that matter." The younger boy smiled gently at his friend.

"But it is scary that they're after Kai, have you told anyone else about this? He might be in serious danger." Wolfram continued with worried eyes.

"No, but I made it sound like they might come back." Tala replied, also he was worried.

"The security around campus has gotten better, but do you think it's enough?" Wolfram asked looking around at the surveillance cameras. It was obvious that he was concerned, not just about himself, but also his friends. Tala was as well.

"I don't know. But I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kai. And I'm sure the others will agree." He finished, and determent got up on his feet.

"What about Kai? Should we tell him?" the younger boy asked as he too got on his feet.

"No, let's keep it a secret from him. He'll only blame himself for our injuries and get nervous they'll hurt us and the others again." Tala said as the two of them headed off to tell the others about what really happened, once their classes would end.

* * *

Kai was in a bad mood. He had been all morning, after he realized that Tala ad all the others shared some kind of secret he wasn't allowed to know about. And it wasn't a pleasant secret. All teh boys seemed on edge and kept glancing around, like they were looking for something. Tala was keeping close to him at all time. He even started following him to every class. It was like they were babysitting him. Suddenly Kai realized that it had to be about Tala and Wolfram's kidnapping. The secret Tala had been keeping from him, he had shared it with all the other boys. It hurt him to know that his boyfriend didn't trust him, but it also made him angry. So this morning he had decided to confront his boyfriend. After breakfast, when they were heading for the first lesson, he made his move.

"When will you tell me what you told all the others?" his voice was hard and irritated. Tala looked surprised at him.

"Yes Tala I noticed, of course I did. Now will you tell me or can't you trust me?" the blue haired male continued.

"That's not it Kai." Tala tried to explain.

"Then what is it?" Kai turned to face Tala, frustration clearly showing in his eyes.

"What is it that you can't tell me?" the hurt was showing true his harsh expression and Tala was clearly debating with himself on what to do.

"I don't want to tell you because I think it will only hurt and worry you." The red head finally said.

"Tala, it's hurting and worrying me now." Teh blue haired male was no longer mad, just sad. Tala put his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy now that everything is back to normal. But I guess that didn't work." He gave a light smile and loosened his grip a little, looking at him.

"I guess I should have told you right away." He said and gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile. Kai felt a bit more relaxed. As they continued to class, Tala explained everything and told the blue haired male about his worried.

* * *

As Tala had expected Kai was frustrated when he now knew he was the reason for Wolfram and Tala's injuries.

"It's not your fault Kai. No one blames you. So don't worry about that. What we need to think about is the fact that they're still after you. And now they know who you are." The red head said annoyed that he didn't know what to do about the matter.

"Tala I'll be fine. Now that we know what they want it's easier to stop them from getting it as well." Kai replied and intertwined his fingers with Tala's, holding his hand. The red head smiled at him.

"I know, but I don't think it's that easy. Remember how they got me and Wolfram in the first place." Both got thoughtful as they turned the last corner and came down the hallways where their classroom was located. Suddenly Kai stopped, staring shocked in front of him. Tala looked curious at his boyfriend, then followed his gaze and noticed all the people in front of their classroom. They were tall, bug men in black suits and dark sunglasses, looking a lot like security guards.

"Who are they?" Tala asked getting slightly worried.

"My grandfather." Kai replied, still not fully believing it himself.

"What!" Now it was Tala's turn to be shocked.

"Kai! There you are. Get over here boy." A loud voice sounded true the hallway. Turning his gaze back to the suited men, Tala noticed the man in the middle of them. It was the old man that had been on the screen in the kidnapper's lair. Voltair Hiwatari.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** So finally some action is happening again with this story. I'll try my best to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. That said I have exsams comming up soon. But then it's summer vecation and I'll have loads of time. So if anything I'll manage to get more chapters up here very soon.  
That is if you still read this story and you want me to continue writing it.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** kai21

I want **at least 5 reviews **before I'll write another chapter.

**Please leave a review.**


	23. Kai's Secret

**1AmTheLion:** Wow it's been ages since I've updated, and you guys have started to ask for the remaining chapters. Really I'm sorry this is taking so long, but University is taking up a lot of time. I don't know how many more chapters I'll write but I'll try my best to update more often.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy love.  
This chapter also contains a lemon  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Kai's Secret**

Voltair Hiwatari was standing in all his might in the middle of the hallway. His eyes was on his only grandson, Kai. The blue haired male was standing with his boyfriend.

"He knows." Kai said worried. Tala looked at him and then understood what was going on.

"He's here to take you home, isn't he?" the red head squeezed his boyfriends hand. The blue haired male looked at him with frustration in his eyes.

"I don't want to Tala. I want to stay here with you and everyone."

"Kai! Didn't you hear me?! Come here, we're going home. These people don't know what security is." Voltai said with irritation.

"What's going on here?" Hiro's voice sounded as the substitute teacher came out of the classroom.

"That's none of your concern. I'm taking Kai home." Voltair continued getting more irritated. Hiro looked over at Kai and Tala and immediately noticed the situation.

"You can't simply take a student home. You need to have a special reason. And it doesn't look like he wants to go with you." Hiro continued.

"Special reason! How about the fact that he's not safe here in your so called care." Voiltair said with a cold voice. Hiro hesitated for a moment before replying.

"If you're referring to the incidence with Tala and Wolfram I can assure you we've taken all necessary precautions to make sure it won't happen again. Your grandson is safe with us " the old man just huffed and turned his attention back to Kai.

"Come now Kai. We're done here. There's no more reason for you to stay here and play with these fools." As he said that his eyes turned to Tala. His gaze was cold and hard, like he blamed the red haired teen for everything that had happened. Tala tightened his grip on Kai.

"You can't take him if he doesn't want to go." He replied. All the time Kai stayed quiet, staring down at the floor. Voltair's eyes became even more cold. He did a quick gesture with his hand and two of the security guards walked over to the two boys. One took hold of Kai, the other pulled Tala away from him. Shocked the two boys looked at each other before struggling to get out of their grip, but with no use.

"Kai I've told you. We're done here. Felisia is waiting for you back at the manor. She's been worried for you." Kai's eyes widened by the mentioning of the girls name and he looked almost desperate at Tala.

_Felisia? Who is Felisia?_ The red head thought confused. But before he could ask, the question was answered by Voltair himself.

"It's about time you start paying more attention to your fiancé Kai."

* * *

Tala couldn't believe it. Neither could the rest of the boys.

"Fiancé? Kai never told me anything about something like that." Garland said. All the friends was sitting in Tala, and what had been Kai's, room. Voltair had already removed all of Kai's things while looking for his grandson. Now they were gone from the school grounds and on the way back to the Hiwatari mansion. Kai along with his things.

"But didn't Kai even protest, I mean for his grandfather to just pull him away like that." Wolfram asked. Tala didn't answer. He didn't know if he should be hurt or angry. All this time Kai ha a female fiancé and hadn't even thought of mentioning it to any of them. He and Tala had been... The red head had really believed they were back together for good and then this fiancé is thrown in his face as to say that Kai never really had been his. Bryan walked over to his friend and hugged him.

"Don't worry Tala. I'm sure there's a good explanation for all of this. Kai probably had his reasons for not telling us about this fiancé matter."

"Yeh the Hiwataris is rich right? I bet it's more of a betroth than a fiancé Kai choose." Yuuri said to help comfort.

"That would make sense. Kai didn't seem all that happy about the matter." Hiro continued thoughtful.

"Why don't we just ask Kai about it?" Brooklyn asked. The red head shook his head.

"His grandfather forbid us to have anything to do with Kai. He said that if he saw us near him again he would make our lives miserable."

"Well no offence Tala, but it seems to me like your life would be just as miserable if you don't figure this out so…" Bryan looked at his friend with a small smile.

"Yes, besides Voltair isn't that frightening. I had a meeting with him once while I was still with Kai and as long as Kai protest his grandfather won't do anything. Kai is his only heir after all." Garland continued.

"So what do we do?" Wolfram questioned.

"It's obvious isn't it." Bryan said while getting Tala on his feet.

"We're going to get him back. It's weekend so we're allowed to leave the school grounds too." The red head looked at his friends.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile.

"Let's go get MY boyfriend back."

* * *

"Kai, you haven't eaten anything my love. You're not sick are you?" the small and pretty girl across the table asked her fiancé. In response the two toned blue haired male put down his fork and got up.

"I'm not hungry." He said in a low voice before leaving the dining room and returning to his room. Once there he locked the door to make sure the girl couldn't follow him. Then he went out on the balcony. For the first time Kai was not happy that his room was on the second floor. Not that it would matter since his grandfather had put guarding dogs in the garden and security cameras all over. He wouldn't be able to escape even if he tried. A sighed escaped his lips as he looked up at the starry sky.

_Tala, I'm so sorry for all of this._ Just as he thought about it a huge helicopter flew over the roof of the building. Kai looked up just in time to see a huge net fall down over him before picking him up and whining the package into the helicopter and then it flew away, just as security guards broke down the door and came running out on the balcony, seconds too late. Kai was gone.

* * *

Tala was impatient. Couldn't the bus go faster, they were on a rescue mission. He tapped his foot on the floor sighing. Bryan glanced over at the red head.

"Relax Tala. We won't get there any faster even if you keep doing that." Tala glared a his friend, but stopped tapping his foot.

"But how far is it. We've been driving for hours already." Wolfram asked.

"It's not to far now. We're getting off on the third stop from now." Garland replied. Another thirty minutes later they walked off the bus.

"We need to walk for fifteen minutes. But then we'll be there." Garland explained and the friends started walking. When they finally reached the Hiwatari mansion there was a bunch of security guys running around.

"What's going on?" Bryan asked confused. Then the gang spotted Voltair in the middle of it all. Besides him stood a small, fragile female, she was crying.

"I don't care how you do it, just find my grandson you incompetent fools." Voltair shouted to the men in front of him.

Kai's gone? Maybe he escapet. Tala thought hopefully. Then Voltair noticed the friends. He gave them a cold glare.

"You happy now. Kai's been kidnapped. This all happened because he was fooling around with you at that so called school." He said hatefully.

"Hey! As far as we know, Kai was kidnapped because of your money." Hiro replied.

"It doesn't matter. He's gone and there's nothing you can do about it." Voltair replied infuriated before he went back inside the mansion, the crying girl following right behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe this! I ask you to do one simple task to kidnap someone and expose a man's criminal behaviour and you can't even get the right victim before your third try! What do I pay you for!" he was furious.

"Sorry sir, but there was complications." Boris replied slightly bowing his head.

"Obviously!" He sneered back.

"I can't believe you kidnapped those two. And like that wasn't bad enough you beat them up! It almost ruined everything!" he continued.

"It was to make it seem more real." Boris replied.

"Idiots! It was more than real enough. I should have hired someone who could give result, and not my grandfather's old criminal partner."

"Let me remind you that we both want to see that man fall."

"Then do it right this time you fool. Make him fall so I never need to do his wishes again. Or marry that annoying girl."

"Of course." Boris replied with another light bow to the teen in front of him.

"Then get to it. The sooner the better. I want to get back as soon as possible." The male replied. He could be quite frightening if he wanted too.

"Right away master Kai."

* * *

**AmTheLion:** A bit of a twist in this one, didn't expect that did you! -.-' well I hope you didn't because I certainly didn't. Does that make it obvious I didn't plan this story from beginning to end, hehe. Anyways hope you liked it.

**Please leave a review.**


	24. The plan

**1AmTheLion:** So here's the next chapter. Enjoy

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this story, its ideas and the characters not from the Beyblade series.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking, dreaming or flashback)

**WARNING!  
This is a YAOI story, that means boyXboy love.  
This chapter also contains a lemon  
If you don't like it then don't read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The plan**

Tala couldn't believe it. He had sworn to not let those guys get their hand on Kai, and he had failed. Thinking back to the time he and Wolfram was captured, he shivered. How could he have let this happen to Kai. He and the rest of the friends were currently sitting at a coffee shop near the Hiwatari mansion, discussing what to do.

"Come on Tala, Wolfram, do you have any idea of where you might have been held captive." Hiro asked looking at the two boys. Tala didn't answer and Wolfram looked sad down at his hot drink.

"I'm sorry, but we were blindfolded all the time, and the only thing I remember was that it was cold and most likely concrete on the floor." The young boy replied.

"Well that doesn't help much." Bryan said with a frown. The group got quiet, thinking of what they could do. Then a mobile started to ring. Surprised Tala picked up his phone, everyone that could call him was there except… Tala froze, the name on the display belonged to the person he was thinking about, Kai. Shocked the red head just stared at the phone for a moment before he suddenly snapped out of it and answered the call.

"Kai?" he said hesitantly, uncertain if it was his boyfriend or the kidnappers.

"Who else would call you with my phone." The two tones blue haired male's voice sounded from the other end of the line. Tala didn't know what to say, suddenly he found himself very confused and with a lot of questions, but one was more important than any other.

"Are you allright? They haven't hurt you have they?" the only thing he cared about was Kai's safety. If those guys as much as thought about hurting his boyfriend, Tala would murder them.

"Yes Tala I'm just fine don't worry. They work for me so they won't hurt me." Once again Tala was confused.

"Work for you? Kai what are you talking about?"

"It's complicated. I'll explain everything when we meet, now listen…" Kai gave the red haired male a quick description of where to go along with the rest of the friends, before he asked them to hurry and hung up. Tala was left bewildered by the short conversation but quickly got on his feet.

"Come on. We're going to meet Kai."

* * *

Hanging up on his boyfriend, Kai let out a sigh, and relaxed his muscles. He hadn't really planned for it to turn out this way, but after what happened to Tala and Wolfram he had decided it had to be done. If everything would work like it should, everything would be perfect after this one setup, and he wouldn't have to worry about any of this again. Letting out another sigh, determined to get this done right, he left to meet up with Tala and the other. On the way out he ordered the men to finish the last preparations and make ready to complete the plan. Boris confirmed his order and started whipping the men to work faster.

The directions Kai had given him, lead Tala and the rest of the friends to a coupled of run down warehouses by the docks. It seemed like a shabby place that reminded him and Wolfram all to well about their captivity. Wolfram hugged onto Yuri's arm and the red haired male made sure to keep close to Bryan and Garland. They walked quietly to the warehouse Kai had said he would be waiting.

"Are you sure about this Tala? I mean they would have forced him to tell you this you know." Bryan said looking around.

"They didn't, I would have noticed if he was forced. And even if he was I wouldn't care. I'm going to see my boyfriend again, no matter what it takes." The red haired teen replied. Without another word he took hold of the rusty handles on the sliding doors and pushed them aside. It was pitch black inside, but Tala just hesitated for a moment, before walking inside.

"Kai?" he called out as the others followed him. No one answered. At first Tala thought they were early, but then they heard footsteps in the dark.

"Tala." Hearing his boyfriends voice and seeing his coming towards him out of the darkness in the warehouse, the red haired male sighed in relief and ran to him, embracing him in a deep and passionate kiss. Kai didn't hesitate to reply, and for a moment, they just stood there kissing, happy to be back together. When they eventually parted, they kept a tight hold on each other.

"Kai, I…" Tala didn't know what to say.

"I know. I'm sorry I made you worry." Kai said, giving his boyfriend a small hug.

"But I don't understand. What did you mean on the phone when you said they work for you?" the red head asked confused. Biting his lower lip, the two toned blue haired male didn't quite know where to begin.

"It seems you have some explaining to do." Bryan said, looking at his friend.

"Yes. So why don't you start from the beginning." Garland added. With a deep breath and a small nod Kai started to explain everything.

* * *

"Wow. So it's been a plan to get your grandfather locked up for his crimes huh. And then everything went wrong because they thought I was you." Tala summed up after Kai was done explaining. The other male nodded.

"They weren't meant to hurt you. I told them to simply release you, but they…I guess I should have gone and gotten you back myself then they wouldn't have dared to hurt you." The blue haired male said looking down at the ground, sad and ashamed.

"What has happened has happened. We can't change that. But we can change the future." Hiro said comforting the younger male.

"He's right, we don't blame you for what happened." The red head continued and gave his boyfriend a hug.

"All that matters is that we're back together and that no one will be allowed to part us again." He continued. Kai smiled and hugged Tala back.

"True, but exactly how are we going to do that?" Bryan asked looking at his friends.

"Yeh, what's the plan Kai? Your grandfather is the biggest problem." Garland said.

"Don't worry, the plan to get rid of him has already started. Come on I'll need your help with some stuff to complete it." The two toned blue haired male said and lead the group futher into the storage building.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Tala asked looking concerned at Kai.

"Yes I'm sure. My grandfather might be a criminal and cruel man. But I'm still his only grandson and heir. It's always been his dream that I'll take over his business one day, all of his business. So he won't let anything happen to me." The two toned blue haired male reassured him.

"What about this Boris fellow and his men? They don't actually seem trustworthy either." Hiro inquired.

"They're not, but that's what I'm counting on. So don't worry, just do what we planned and it will all work out." Kai said. He and the friends were saying goodbyes before Kai would return to Boris to set the second stage of the plan into action. Neither he or Tala liked the thought of being separated again, but it would only be for a short time, and if everything worked out they wouldn't need to worry about it again.

"I'll see you again soon. Just one more day and everything will be fixed." Kai reassured his boyfriend. The red head simply nodded and gave him a deep kiss.

"Just be careful, if anything happens to you…"

"I will." The blue haired teen added quickly and kissed him again. He didn't want to think about what could happen if something went wrong. Everyone said goodbye and Kai went to continue the plan.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. I'm allready working on the next chapter, so keep your eyes open.

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
